Autumn’s Raine
by CCT
Summary: (AUish, Yaoi) On his way home from NG Shuichi happens to end up in the park where he and Yuki first met. While there Shuichi stumbles upon something that he wasn't meant to find, or maybe he was. (chp 11 snippet 02.03.03)
1. Late Night Encounter

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 1: Late Night Encounter******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gravitation characters. o.o But! I do "own" the OC that appears in this fic. ^__^ She's all mine! As mine as a fictional character can be!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (though, that is kinda expected from a Gravitation fic, ne?), a little AU, and probably some OOCness. ^^ Sorry! I try!**

**Notes: Okay, this is my first attempt at a Gravi fic. I mostly write GW 1x3 fics. And I used to write Pokemon ones. But, I am trying to write for other series and this is my first try! I'm really sorry if Shuichi, Yuki and the other Gravi characters seem too OOC, I'm gonna try really hard not to make them that way. Also this is sort of AUish… you'll understand why I say that after you read this chap. ^^ Oh, and I'm going by the anime series, this is taking place after the end of the series. I love the manga, but for this fic I think that the anime personalities will fit a little better. (Not to mention easier for me to write, since I only have translations for the first four Gravi books. ~.~ I need to learn how to read kanji…) Well, enough stalling! On with the fic. (More notes on the end anyway. Mwahaha!)**

------

                Shuichi let out a soft sigh as he made his way out of the NG building. He was glad that the day was finally over and he could go home to spend some time with Yuki, even if that meant him just sitting next to his lover while he typed on one chapter or another for his new book. 

                It had been a month since Bad Luck's tour had ended and they returned to Tokyo. Shuichi had been afraid that Yuki hadn't returned home to wait for him, but when he walked into "their" place Yuki had been waiting. Shuichi couldn't explain it, but Yuki had changed and for the better. He wasn't *as* moody, and Shuichi was now able to sleep with Yuki in his bed almost every night. Though there were still some nights the couch was his only friend, mainly when Shuichi did something really bad to piss Yuki off and that was his punishment. Though he never minded, sleeping on the couch gave Yuki time alone to forgive him. And he always did. 

                "I can't wait to get home!!" A giant smile began to form over Shuichi's face, excitement winning over his fatigue. "I miss Yuki! Which is kinda funny, since I just saw him this morning. HAHAHAHA! Oh, well! I still miss him! Yuki-oh-Yuki I'm almost there!! Oh… wait…" 

                Slowly it dawned on Shuichi where he was, and he stopped for a moment. He had unconsciously made his way into the park where he and Yuki first met. And he had just stopped in the exact place where he first spotted Yuki that night. 'Funny… I didn't mean to walk this far out of the way.' Frowning slightly Shuichi let his eyes scan the area. It was quiet now; there was no one in the park, which wasn't that surprising since it was late at night. Blinking slowly he glanced down at his watch, "Ten thirty-two! Waaaah, I didn't know I was that late! I promised Yuki I would be home by eight! He's gonna be mad!" 

                Just as Shuichi was about to being running the rest of the way home, something shine from the right caught his eye. Turning that way he noticed there was something half under a bush. Tilting his head slightly to this side in curiosity Shuichi made his way over to it, soon realizing it was some type of doll. It was lying on its stomach, dragonfly type wings on its back and long bluish-green hair flowing all the way down to its knees. Shuichi realized it was the wings that had caught his attention; the lamp post overhead had been refracting light off of the seemingly clear plastic wings.

                As Shuichi was about to take another step closer, to pick up the toy, it began moving. Slowly the arms to its side bent, its hands lying flat on the ground and it slowly tried to push itself up. It failed, falling back to the ground with a low cry of pain. 'It moved!! And made a noise!?' 

                "…help…" Shuichi's eyes widened even more as the whispered sound came from the direction of what he thought was a toy. Even though he was confused and a little scared, the thing was calling for help and he couldn't ignore that.

-----

                Yuki sat on the couch in the living room, a burning cigarette in between his right index and middle fingers. He had a glare fixed ahead on the TV that was turned off. 'That brat, where is he?' He thought, slight worry appearing over his features even with the glare still there. 

                Just as Yuki was taking another drag from his cigarette he could hear the front door being thrown open, slammed, and then he could hear feet padding down the hall towards the bedroom. Frowning Yuki leaned forward to put his cigarette out and then he stood to make his way to the bedroom.

                As soon as he entered the room he noticed the bathroom light was on, and the door was slightly ajar. Yuki was about to walk over there when the door opened all the way and Shuichi came walking out. The front of his shirt had speckles of red along it and, from what Yuki could see, there was also some on his hands. 

                "Yuki! I need your help! You know I am not good with first aid stuff!" Shuichi sounded panicked as he made his way to their closet, opening up and pulling out the first aid kit. 

                Yuki raised an eyebrow, trying not to look too concerned, "What, did you cut yourself?"

                "No! It's not for me, it's for her!" Shuichi looked at Yuki as if saying, 'wasn't that obvious!?' 

                "Her? What are you talking about?" 

                "Come on!" Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him into the bathroom. Yuki's eyes widened at what he saw. Lying on the counter of the sink looked like a female Fairy, her face, arms and legs covered in cuts that were bleeding slowly and one larger gash across her stomach. 

                Wait, bleeding? "Shuichi, what's going on!?" 

                "She's hurt, Yuki! She asked for help, but I don't know how to treat wounds for a human, let alone a Fairy!"

                "…S…prite…" Yuki and Shuichi both froze and glanced over at the sink. The "dolls" eyes were now open and she was looking at them both. "…I…'m a… S…prite…" Slowly she began to move, trying to get up into a sitting position. Her face grimaced slightly at the pain, but that didn't stop her from sitting all the way up. 

                "No, no!" Shuichi rushed over to the counter. "Don't move! You're hurt pretty bad, ne Yuki?" He glanced back to his frozen lover. Yuki didn't know what the hell was going on. "Yuki!" 

                Shaking his head slightly, Yuki nodded and slowly moved over to the sink. He kept his eyes trained on the Sprite, showing his reluctance to help clearly. "…"

                The Sprite looked up at Yuki and smiled softly, "…don't be… afraid…" Her voice was soft and slightly labored from the pain she was feeling. She slowly raised her hand and held it that way as if trying to show them something, but nothing happened. "…too weak…" The Sprite slowly shook her head and then suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed back onto the sink.

                "Yuki!! Help her!!" Shuichi eyes widened and he began to panic when she passed out. "Hurry, Yuki! Yuki!" 

                "Okay, just shut up!" Yuki turned towards Shuichi and snatched the first aid kit from him. "Go and get some towels or something for her to lay on when I'm finished cleaning her wounds!" Shuichi nodded and quickly ran out of the bathroom. 

-----

                Yuki sat on the living room couch, his arm around Shuichi's shoulder as the young singer sat next to him, now in a clean shirt. The room was dark, except for the light drifting through the sliding glass door that led to the apartment's balcony. It was well past midnight and both men had their eyes fixed ahead on the shoebox that rested on the coffee table. 

                Yuki had done his best treating the wounds on the small Sprite. For what he could tell they weren't that serious, though from the stains on Shuichi's shirt she had lost a good amount of blood. Right now she was sleeping soundly in the bed that Shuichi had prepared for her. Shuichi had found a shoebox in the back of the closet and placed some hand towels on the bottom, and then another one to use as a blanket. Shuichi felt bad that it didn't look too comfortable, but it was all he could think of to make. 

                "Ne… Yuki?" Yuki shifted slightly, looking down at his younger lover. Shuichi looked like he was forcing himself to stay awake. "She'll be okay… right?" 

                Yuki moved his eyes back towards the box, letting a sigh pass his lips. "Go to sleep."

                Shuichi blinked, leaning to the side to look at Yuki better, "But-"

                "Go to sleep." Yuki's arm tightened around Shuichi, pulling him back against his side, "We can't do much more tonight. Just… go to sleep." 

===to be continued===  

**CCT: Okay… ^^ What does everyone think? See, a AUish character! Waaaah, horrible huh? -_- I'm sorry.**

**Sei: Why don't you at least let the people answer you first? I don't need you getting all depressed on me again!**

**CCT: O_O!? Sei!? What are you doing here!? I thought I banned you from making any appearances in my fics!**

**Sei: Oh, you did. But a muse has to do what a muse has to do from time to time. **

**CCT: O_o Oh?**

**Sei: Yep. I think this idea of mine is good; we just need to get further into the story. So, don't get depressed just yet. **

**CCT: …I suppose…**

**Sei: Trust me. ^__^ **

**CCT: ¬_¬ … Alright. **

**Sei: Good.**

**CCT: Okay, please give me some feedback. I'm going to start working on the next part soon, and I'll post it if I get at least one positive comment. o.o **

**Sei: ^__^ **

**CCT: Would you stop smiling… it's… kinda creepy. **

**Sei: =_= You're creepy!**

**CCT: ::gasps, leaning over and smacking Sei's shoulder:: Meanie! **


	2. Raine

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 2: Raine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. Would be nice if I did… then, then I could write naughty YxS moments and say they were perfectly IC no matter how I made them act! Mwahahaha! ::blinks:: Um… yeah. Sorry. ^^ Don't own them, do own Raine. There. ::goes back to think about the naughty scenes:: **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, and probably some OOCness. ^^ Sorry! I try!**

**Notes: Well, as promised here is the next chapter. ^__^ I don't want to say much here, because there are notes at the bottom… so, I'll let you read! **

-----

                Yuki's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple times trying to clear the sleep from them. Once he could see clearly again he glanced around the living room. It was morning now, the sun was shinning through the glass door and lighting up the room. Yuki's eyes fell upon the shoebox after a moment; the small Sprite was still sleeping inside. She looked a lot better. Her face wasn't as pale as it had been the night before. 

                Frowning slightly Yuki shifted, or tried too. He was still in a sitting position, one arm around Shuichi as the young singer curled against his side fast asleep. 'No wonder my back is sore.' Yuki sighed softly, slightly frustrated. He wanted to know how any of what happened last night actually happened last night. He had never believed in such things as Fairies, or Sprites, or anything like that. But now there was one asleep on his coffee table. He knew she was real; he had cleaned and treated real cuts last night. 'I don't understand.' Yuki shook his head, wanting to just forget about the Sprite for now. He'll deal with her when she is awake, and when Shuichi is as well.

                Yuki began to shift on the couch once more. He carefully slid out from underneath Shuichi, gently laying his lover on the couch, trying not to wake him. Other then mumbling something incoherently Shuichi didn't make much of an attempt to wake. Yuki went down the hall, into the bed room, retrieved a blanket from the closet, and then went back into the living room to place it over Shuichi. He took a moment to look at his sleeping lover before he went into the kitchen to get himself a beer. 

                While walking into the kitchen Yuki let the last couple of months run through his mind. He had come 'home', to Japan, three months ago last week. Shuichi was gone on his tour for two of those months. The past month the two had been living together like the whole New York incident never happened. Yuki liked it that way; he didn't want to think of how he hurt Shuichi like that by leaving. He almost hated to admit it to himself, but he had fallen in love with the pink haired ball of energy. Though he didn't want to tell Shuichi that, no telling how the young singer would act. 'Probably yell "Yuki I love you too!" and cling to me for the rest of his life.' Yuki's mind chuckled. 

                As he was opening the fridge Yuki heard the faint sound of buzzing. He stood still for a moment, the sound stopping a second later. 'Must be a fly in the house.' He thought with some distaste. 'I hate bugs.' Reaching into the fridge Yuki pulled out a beer, as he was doing so the buzzing sound started again, this time getting a little louder. With a growl he slammed the fridge closed, but as he turned to head back to the living room he was greeted with the Sprite floating in the doorway to the kitchen. It was her wings that were making the soft buzzing sound as they flapped rapidly, almost like a hummingbird, to keep her in the air. He almost dropped his beer, though managed to keep a hold of it and just stare at her a little wide eyed. 

                "I'm sorry to have startled you." The Sprite smiled softly. She quickly flew over to the counter and landed. She smiled up at Yuki as the man turned to follow her movements. 

                "You didn't startle me." Yuki said, after taking a few moments to recompose himself. 

                "Oh?" She couldn't help but continue to smile at this human's actions. 

                "I wasn't startled." Yuki snapped back. 

                "Okay." She nodded, pausing for a moment to think of what to say. "Thank you for last night." She bowed. "I appreciate it." 

                "…" Yuki just stared at her for a minute and then nodded slowly. He couldn't help but stare at her, and she just stared back, with that smile on her face. 

                "You are very quiet." The Sprite pointed out. "Either you do not have much to say or…" She looked at him, and then nodded slowly, "…you have much to say, but are unwilling to share." 

                "What does that matter?" Yuki glared slightly at her, she was being rather forward. 

                The Sprite was quick to sense his agitation, her smile fading, "I apologize. I have been speaking out of turn." She bowed again, her wings twitching slightly before folding against her back. As she raised herself up again she was smiling once more. 

-----

                Shuichi took a few minutes to get his mind working once more. He wasn't sure where he was at first; only barely remembering falling asleep against Yuki. As another yawn passed his lips he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Slowly his mind began functioning again and last night came rushing back like a bullet train. He had been on his way home from work when he walked into the park. It was there he had found a fairy, no she said she was a Sprite. She was injured and asking for help, thinking fast Shuichi had brought the Sprite home for Yuki to treat. The last thing he remembered was asking Yuki if the Sprite would be okay, Yuki said to go to bed and he did trying not to worry about her. 

                But he was worried now. Shuichi quickly glanced over at the shoebox and his eyes widened unbelievably at the site of it empty.  

-----

                Yuki was still standing in the kitchen, his back to the doorway and his eyes focused on the Sprite. He finally just opened his beer, taking one long drink, the Sprite just watched in curiosity. 

                "What is that?" She cocked her head to the side, almost like a puppy would. "Some type of drink, right?" She sniffed the air for a moment, and then frowned slightly. "It smells funny… kinda like Ale." 

                "It's beer." Yuki frowned. 

                "Ah, that would be why it smells like Ale." She nodded and smiled. 

                "Ah." 

                "YUKI!!!" Yuki was about to take another drink of his beer when Shuichi's voice could be heard from the living room. A second later, after the pounding of feet against hard wood, Shuichi appeared in the door way. "Yuki! Yuki, she's gone! What happened!? What if she left!?" Shuichi's eyes became wide at that thought, and soon he was crying loudly, "Oh no! Yuki why didn't you stop her!? What if- what if she got out and then, because she is still hurt, a big crow came out of no where and attacked her!?" He began to cry louder in despair, "Yuuuki she'll be killed!! Yuuuuuuki~!!" 

                Yuki could only shake his head and wonder how Shuichi said all of that without taking one breath. "She's right here, idiot." Shaking his head more Yuki stepped aside so Shuichi could see the Sprite standing on the counter. Her eyes were wide and she looked startled at Shuichi's outburst. 

                "She didn't leave!" Shuichi's tears stopped immediately as he ran over to the counter, smiling happily. "You're okay!" He placed his hands on the counter and leaned down to look at her closely. 

                "Yes…" The Sprite blinked, stepping back a couple steps so Shuichi's face wasn't so close. She placed her hand on her forehead for a moment, there was a slight pain running across her temple, but it soon disappeared and her hand dropped to her side once more.

                "Don't get so close." Yuki sighed out before taking another drink from his beer. 

                "But, Yuki." Shuichi stood up straight, turning to pout at his lover. "I was worried about her. I thought she had left and gotten hurt!" 

                "I am fine." The Sprite smiled. "Your mate did a good job on cleaning and caring for my wounds. I will be as good as new by the end of the day I am sure."

                "Mate?" Shuichi blinked, and then a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Did you hear that Yuki? She thinks we are mates! Yuki is my mate!"

                "Don't be ridiculous." Yuki snorted, almost wanting to laugh at that.

                "Oh?" The Sprite blinked. She slowly lifted one of her hands, placing two of her fingers on her bottom lip. "Oh, dear. Have I miss read your feelings?" Her deep blue eyes widened slightly. 

                "What?" Yuki looked down at her, ignoring Shuichi who was now clinging to his arm chanting the word 'mate' over and over. 

                "Well, when I woke up there was this strong feeling of love here." She covered her mouth completely for a moment, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She bowed quickly, her blue-green hair falling over her shoulders. 

                "It was probably from the brat." Yuki pointed down at Shuichi, who was now rubbing his head against Yuki's arm as he hugged it. "He is always spouting out that he loves me." He snorted that part out. 

                "I do love you, Yuki!!" Shuichi yelled happily, hugging Yuki's arm even tighter.

                "Would you let go already?" Yuki sighed. 

                "Not until my Yuki says he loves me too." Shuichi smiled up at him.

                Yuki sighed even louder, "Let go." 

                "Nope! Not until Yuki says: 'I love you, Shuichi!'"

                "Let go." 

                "Nope."

                "Let go, brat."

                "Aw, my pet name." Shuichi giggled, "Come on, Yuki, say 'I love you'!"

                "No, now let go." Yuki now began trying to pull his arm away from Shuichi, but the singer only held on tighter. 

                Shuichi pouted, "Yuki doesn't love me?"

                "Stop talking that way."

                He blinked, "What way?"

                "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. It's annoying."

                "You think I am annoying?" 

                "Yes." Yuki immediately regretted saying that, an instant later Shuichi had released his arm and began crying. 

                "Oh dear." The Sprite quickly took to the air once more, moving to float in front of Shuichi. "Please do not cry. I am sure he did not mean it." Her wings made a a louder buzzing sound each time she moved from left to right, trying to see Shuichi's face as the singer kept shaking his head no. 

                Yuki sighed. He placed his beer can on the counter before turning to his over reacting lover. He placed one hand on Shuichi's shoulder, the other cup his chin, turning it so Shuichi was looking at him. "I didn't mean it." And with that Yuki leaned forward and gave the other man a soft kiss. The tears in Shuichi's eyes disappeared at that moment, and a second later he was beaming and hugging Yuki tightly.

                "Yuki does love me!!" Shuichi snuggled close to Yuki, who was rolling his eyes.

                "Oh my." The Sprite blinked, floating back a foot from the other two. "You are sure quick on changing your feelings." She rubbed at her forehead a little, "A little too quick. It hurts."

                "Eh?" Shuichi let go of Yuki, now happy with the 'answer' he got, and turned his attention back to the Sprite. 

                "Oh… Heh." She smiled a little nervously, moving to stand on the counter once more and making sure to stand a little away from the open can of beer. She didn't like the smell. "I suppose an introduction would help. Since it is the least I could do for the help last night." She bowed slightly, "My name is Raine." As she stood back up she was smiling even more. "I'm a water Sprite and the reason I said what I did a moment ago is because I am also empathic."  

                "Eh?" Shuichi's eyes widened. 

               "I can feel emotions." Raine explained, her wings twitching slightly. "Last night I had been careless. I wasn't really paying attention; this was the first time I had been to this part of Japan, and well… I didn't see that I was flying right towards a rose bush." She blushed, feeling rather stupid about that fact. "Well, I got this nasty cut on my stomach," She pointed down to said wound, "and when I tried to fly back home I kept falling, the cut was bleeding too fast and I didn't want to stop and let myself heal so my energy and powers were slowly draining away." Yuki blinked, this Sprite talked exactly like Shuichi, not stopping to take a breath. "Finally I gave up and just landed. I'm not sure when I passed out, but I knew that my powers were weak then and anyone could see me. But, no one even noticed me. That is, until you." Raine smiled up at Shuichi, "I could feel that you were a kind person in heart, so I called to you."  

                "Yeah! I heard you say 'help', and that's when I picked you up and brought you here, for Yuki to fix!" Shuichi nodded enthusiastically. "I thought you were a doll at first and I felt bad, I thought some child just threw you there and forgot about you. That would have been so sad! I would have put flyers around telling about the lost doll I had found." He nodded again. 

                "Oh?" Raine laughed softly, she liked these two humans. They were very entertaining. "Well, I thank you very much Shuichi-san." She bowed to him once more.

                "Hey, how did you know my name?" Shuichi blinked.

                "Well, you mentioned it earlier." Raine blinked as well, "When you asked Yuki-san to say 'Shuichi, I love you'. Right?" 

                Shuichi continued to blink, "Did I?"

                Yuki rolled his eyes, "Yes. I need a cigarette." Yuki grabbed his beer and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Shuichi there still blinking and Raine watching Shuichi. 

                "I guess I did!" Shuichi began laughing. 

                Raine smiled, "You are very interesting. Both of you are."

                "Eh?" He stopped laughing and looked down at Raine once more. "Are we?"

                "Mm." She nodded. 

                "Well! I'm glad. You can stay here as long as you like. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to. Sometimes Yuki gets in these moods and he won't even look at me, let alone talk to me!" 

                "It's because looking at you causes me pain." Yuki snorted from the living room.

                "Waaaah, so mean!" Shuichi laughed, leaning down to whisper something to Raine, "He doesn't mean it. He just likes to act tough, especially around guests!" 

                "I heard that, brat!" 

                "Aw, my pet name again!" Shuichi turned and ran into the living room. "Yuki loves me!" Raine stood their on the counter, just listening to the two in the living room.

                "Hey, watch it!" 

                "Yuki!"

                "You almost knocked over my beer, brat!" 

                "Sorry Yuki!" 

                "Hey! Now what are you doing!?" 

                "Getting closer to my Yuki!"

                "Let go of me." 

                "No, Yuki is comfy."

                Raine laughed when Yuki fell silent and all she could hear is Shuichi saying "Yuki" over and over again. 'They are definitely interesting. I think I am going to stay here awhile.' 

===to be continued===

**CCT: Well, there was chapter 2. ^__^ How is it coming along so far? I hope you aren't bored with it already. I promise the next chapter will have more Shuichi moments, if you know what I mean. ^__~ Hehehe. And I just wanted to say, I hope the way they are reacting to Raine isn't too OOC. I figured Shuichi would be more excited to have another person to talk to in the apartment, then having a Sprite (though later on he will like the Sprite aspect a bit more. Hahaha). And then Yuki would just want to ignore her, not really believing. Mmm, well that's what I think anyway. **

Oh, and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. ^__^ And to jestagal, a sprite is a type of fairy or elf. They are usually associated with the water element. It is said that Sprites have the job of going around and changing the colors of a tree's leaves in Autumn. I hope that is a good enough description. ^__^ Though, there are probably better ones out there. 


	3. Many Things to Learn

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 3: Many Things to Learn **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. Would be nice if I did… then, then I could write naughty YxS moments and say they were perfectly IC no matter how I made them act! Mwahahaha! ::blinks:: Um… yeah. Sorry. ^^ Don't own them, do own Raine. There. ::goes back to think about the naughty scenes:: **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, and probably some OOCness. ^^ Sorry! I try!**

**Notes: Okay, here is the next chapter! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this so far. ^__^ I'm glad people are liking it. I have to apologize though, for this chapter. ^^;; Not too much happens, and I think that they got a little bit… too OOC. But, I don't know, you'll have to tell me. I'm sorry if they did! Waaaaah, I'm trying! I've been sick lately and it was hard to finish this chapter. Well, go ahead and read.**

-----

                Shuichi huffed slightly as Yuki closed the door, he could hear the lock being turned. The two of them had been cuddling on the couch --or Shuichi was cuddling and Yuki was trying to push him off-- and then when Raine floated into the living room Yuki stood. Shuichi knew what would come next, and he had been right, Yuki headed straight for his office. "Yuuuu-kiiii! We have a guest today! Don't lock yourself up in there, besides its Saturday!" Shuichi placed his hands on his hips and pouted. He had a feeling he knew why Yuki was doing this, and he knew he should let him think, but he wanted him to get to know Raine just like he was going to. This was aside from the fact that Shuichi hated being locked out. "Yuuuki!" 

                "It doesn't matter. I have work to do." Yuki said from the other side of the door. 

                "Yuki! I know you don't have any deadlines for awhile! The least you could do is come out here and keep me and Raine company for a bit!" 

                "I told you already. I'll come out when I get this chapter done." 

                "What about breakfast?" Shuichi whined, "I can make us something to eat."

                "I'm not hungry." Yuki sighed out, exasperated. 

                Shuichi also sighed; he knew that tone, Yuki wasn't coming out any time soon. "Fine." Shuichi's shoulders sank a little as he turned and headed down the short hall to the living room. As he entered he found Raine sitting on the arm of the couch. She was looking down at her dress; the tear across the front was covered by the wrappings Yuki had used to patch her up. Her wings were spread out; all four parts seemed to sparkle slightly. Shuichi hadn't noticed that earlier. 

                As Raine looked up at Shuichi she smiled. "Ah, Shuichi-san." Rained slowly stood up on the arm, bowing slightly in greeting --even though he had only been gone for a couple minutes--.

                "Aw, you don't have to be so formal and stand when I enter!" Shuichi smiled and bounded over to the couch sitting next to Raine. "And just call me, Shuichi." 

                "Okay." She nodded, sitting down once more. "Shuichi it is." 

                "I'm afraid Yuki won't be staying here with us. He has work to do." Shuichi sighed with a frowned.

                "Working?" Raine looked over at Shuichi, her smile disappearing as she felt and saw the frown on his face. "What does he do?"

                "He's a writer." He looked down at Raine, trying to smile softly, "He writes romance novels. And he is very popular, especially with women." 

                She thought that over for a minute; she could feel some sadness lingering around Shuichi, but she didn't want to point that out, for fear of upsetting him more. So instead, Raine choose to go another way, "You must be proud. You're mate is famous?" 

                "Mm." He nodded, a genuine smile appearing on his face once more. Raine could feel the sadness ebbing away. "Yes, I am. It's cute to see all the women who swoon over him when we are out. Well, only because it annoys him!" Shuichi began laughing; it was always funny to watch how Yuki tried to be civil to all of the women when Shuichi knew he just wanted to run away from them. After a few minutes of Shuichi's laughing he calmed down and just sat their smiling. 

                "What about yourself, Shuichi? Do you work? Or do you take care of the house?" Raine turned to fully face him, her legs hanging over the arm. 

                "Oh! I work too; I'm in a band called 'Bad Luck'. I sing and write the lyrics… well, I try to write the lyrics anyway." 

                "Oh really!? I love music." Raine was now beaming, "I play the flute." 

                "Really!?" Shuichi was also beaming. "Isn't it great!?"

                "It is!" Raine nodded. "It's soothing, don't you think?"

                "I agree!" 

                "You need to sing for me, Shuichi!" 

                "Well, I can play you one of our singles!" Shuichi jumped to his feet, "Wait right here." With a smile on his face, Shuichi disappeared down the hall and went into Yuki's and his bedroom. 

                "What's a single?" Raine blinked. A second later Shuichi came running back in with his portable CD player and Bad Luck's single 'Glaring Dream'. Raine blinked and cocked her head to the side as he sat back down next to her, holding out what he brought. "What are those?" 

                "Eh? You don't know what these are?" Shuichi was stunned, to say the least. He couldn't believe she had never seen a CD player or CD before, but there she was shaking her head no. "Wow! What do your… people do to listen to music?"

                She frowned, as if that was a stupid question, "We play for each other when asked." 

                "Whenever someone asks?" 

                "Basically." She nodded.

                Shuichi's eyes widened, "Wow. That's cool. Well, we don't have to do that." He paused a moment, wondering how to explain the miracle of recording. "Mmm… mmm…" He placed the two items --three if you count the over the ears headphones-- onto the seat next to him and began tapping his chin with his index finger. "Well, it's kinda like this. If a person is a good musician, doesn't matter if it's singing or just playing an instrument, then a company will sign them."

                "Sign them?" 

                "Yeah." He nodded, "They invite them to work for them, record their songs and then produce these." Shuichi picked up the CD and placed it next to Raine on the armchair. She shifted slightly to look at the plastic case. It looked sort of like a box, though it looked too thin to hold too much. But what did catch her attention was the picture on the top of it. It was a picture of Shuichi and two others, one on each side of him. 

                "It's you." Raine stood up on the arm, moving over to stand right next to the CD case. 

                "Yep! And that is Hiro and that is Fujisaki." Shuichi pointed to each of his band mates in turn. 

                Raine nodded slowly, studying the picture. Shuichi was holding what must have been some type of loudspeaker, since he seemed to be singing into it, Hiro was playing what looked like a guitar and Fujisaki was playing some type of piano. "My, Shuichi… humans have interesting instruments. They don't look like ones I am used to." 

                "Oh?" 

                "Yes. Like that." Raine pointed to Fujisaki's keyboard. "It looks like some type of piano." 

                "It's a keyboard." 

                "Key-board?" Raine took her time sounding out the word.

                "Right. It's similar to a piano, but can do much more!" 

                She nodded slowly, "Is that so? Very interesting." 

                "Here, you can hear!" Shuichi picked up the portable CD player and then frowned. He looked at the headphones and saw his problem. "These are too big for you!" He whined. "Mmm… Maybe Yuki won't mind me playing his stereo, just this once!" 

                Shuichi nodded to himself, dropping the CD player back on to the couch as he stood. He snatched up the CD and then bounded over to the large stereo that was in one corner of the living room. Yuki had bought it while Shuichi was on tour, though he didn't know why. The writer rarely listened to music, but Shuichi didn't question it at least not to Yuki directly. 

-----

                Yuki sat silently in his office. He didn't even bother to turn on the laptop in front of him, he wasn't planning on writing. He just gave that as an excuse to Shuichi, he didn't want the pink whirlwind bugging him and telling him had work was the best way to avoid that. And even then that wasn't much. 

                He just couldn't believe what was happening. Yuki didn't want to admit it, but he had to. There was an actual Sprite, a living breathing fairy-like creature, in the living room talking with his lover. That was something that didn't happen, and didn't even seem possible. 

                Yuki leaned forward in his chair, placing his face in his hands as he leaned his elbows on his desk. 'I don't want to believe it… but… I have to. I saw her with my own eyes. I held her… I… I talked to her.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I've gone insane. Maybe Shuichi has finally made me an idiot like him, and I'm now hallucinating.

 Yuki sighed, that explanation was taking the easy way out. 'There's no other explanation. She's real. Sprites are real.' 

                He leaned back, letting his arms fall down onto the desk. "I need a cigarette." Yuki glanced around his desk and didn't see his pack of cigarettes, or his lighter. 'I must have left them in the living room. Damn.' For a moment he debated on whether he should risk going out to the living room just for his cigarettes. After a moment he decided it was worth it. 

                Yuki, with a frown plastered on his face, stood up and made his way to the office door. He quickly unlocked the door and began to make his way out the door. Yuki froze as soon as the loud sounds of Shuichi's latest single began pounding throughout the apartment. He blinked, and stood their for a couple of minutes and then scowled. After taking a deep breath he stomped the rest of the way to the living room. "IDIOT!!!" 

-----

                "Okay, Raine." Shuichi smiled, flopping down onto the couch, the stereo remote in his hand. "Here we go." He aimed the remote and pressed play. It only took a couple seconds for the music to begin, and very loudly. Shuichi had turned the volume up before he turned it on. 

                Raine blinked, her wings twitching slightly. "…" The 'music' was loud. A little too loud for her tastes, but she didn't say anything. She could feel the pride radiating from Shuichi, and she didn't want to risk spoiling that. She turned more towards the 'stereo'. She had never seen a stereo. And a lot of what Shuichi had been talking about confused her. And even now, she was confused. There was music booming through the room, but there was no one singing or playing in front of them. She guessed this is what Shuichi had meant when he said 'record their songs'. After a brief music intro she could hear Shuichi singing, well the 'recorded' Shuichi was in any case. He had a nice voice.

                She settled down again, sitting on the arm and just enjoying the music. Just as she was about to make a comment to Shuichi another sound was heard through the apartment. 

                "IDIOT!!!" Both Shuichi and Raine froze at the sound of Yuki's voice. Shuichi was quick to shut off the stereo, hiding the remote behind him just as Yuki appeared in the living room. "What do you think you are doing, Brat!?" 

                "Eh… nothing?" Shuichi shrugged, trying to look innocent. Raine could only stare at Yuki with her mouth agape. She could feel anger coming from the blonde. 

                "That didn't sound like nothing." Yuki was trying to sound calm, though it wasn't working very well. His eyes were set at a glare and now had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "What did I say about the stereo?" 

                Shuichi's shoulders slumped. "Not to use it with out asking…"

                "Right." Yuki nodded, "And what were you doing?" 

                "…using it…"

                "Right again. Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought." 

                "But, Yuki~! Raine asked to hear me sing, so I told her she could listen to my new single. So I went and got my portable CD player and the 'Glaring Dream' CD. Then she said that she didn't know what any of this stuff was! Can you believe that Yuki, she had never seen a CD or a CD player before! So I had to explain them! And then when I was going to let her hear the CD I realized that she couldn't use the headphones!" Shuichi picked up said headphones for Yuki to see. "Her head is too small and she wouldn't be able to hear the song correctly if they didn't fit on her head! So- so I figured you wouldn't mind me using the stereo so she could hear me sing!" Shuichi took a deep breath after he finished his explanation. Raine was slowly nodding through out this. 

                "…I see…" Yuki's eye twitched slightly, showing his irritation. "Well…" Yuki wasn't sure what do say now. At first he was mad that Shuichi purposely disobeyed him. But it wasn't that big of a deal, he only told him not to play the stereo because it was new and Shuichi had the tendency to wear things out fast. 'Especially my patience.' Yuki thought with a smirk. 

                Yuki watched Shuichi's expression for a few minutes; his young lover was refusing to look at his face, staring intently at his feet it appeared. "Fine." Yuki finally whispered out, a little exasperated. "You can use it, but not so loud." With that Yuki moved to the coffee table, snatched up his cigarettes and lighter that were laying there, and then made his way back to his office. 

                Shuichi's head snapped up as soon as Yuki spoke, and he could only stare as he watched the writer grab a couple of things and then disappear once more. Slowly it dawned on him what Yuki had actually said and he smiled. "Waaah, Yuki isn't mad!!" 

                "…" Raine just continued to stare.

                "Yuki must love me!" 

                Raine shook her head slowly. 'Very interesting…' 

===to be continued===

**CCT: Okay! There it was. ^^ Not… too horrible was it? Baaah, it sucked didn't it!? Damn the Dayquil, it messed with my mind. **


	4. A Few More Surprises

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 4: A Few More Surprises  **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. Would be nice if I did… then, then I could write naughty YxS moments and say they were perfectly IC no matter how I made them act! Mwahahaha! ::blinks:: Um… yeah. Sorry. ^^ Don't own them, do own Raine. There. ::goes back to think about the naughty scenes:: **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC (forgot to put that before. o.o), and probably some OOCness. ^^ Sorry! I try!**

**Notes: Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one out. I kinda got stuck halfway through it and ended up leaving the fic for a whole day. ::gasps:: But, I got it done. ^__^ I hope it's going okay for everyone. Yes, it's veeeeeery slow, but I wanted it that way. Besides, I think they are fun to play with. ^__~ And I'm trying to get more characters in, Hiro makes a cameo appearance in here. o.o So… I'm trying! Waaaah! **

-----

                It had been a few hours, and a pack of cigarettes, since Yuki had went into the living room. In those hours he has done nothing, except sit in his chair and let himself think, some more. It took him exactly four hours and twenty-six minutes to realize he was just being a baby hiding himself away in his office. He had two whole weeks off before he had to start working on his next book, so why was he sitting alone when he could be with Shuichi. Even if Shuichi's antics could get rather annoying after awhile he still liked being around the young singer. 

                'I can ignore the fact that she's a Sprite.' Yuki suddenly thought to himself, knowing that was the real reason why he was hiding. 'I'll act like she is just a girl.' Nodding at this decision Yuki stood up and made his way out and headed towards the living room.

-----

                For two hours Shuichi played all of Bad Luck's CDs for Raine. The small Sprite had been thrilled to hear Shuichi and his band. She also commented, several times, that they were very good. Shuichi would beam every time she said that, and she would just laugh softly at his expression. 

                For an hour after the music session Shuichi had given Raine a tour of the apartment. He explained to her that it was Yuki's place, and the writer was just letting him live there. He had a good laugh when Shuichi explained how he just showed up at Yuki's door steps all those months ago and said he wanted to move in. Raine laughed as well, she could picture Shuichi doing just that. And she only knew Shuichi for less then a day. 

                And now, for the past hour, Shuichi and Raine have been eating and chatting. Both of them had forgotten about breakfast, having too much fun, but soon their stomachs had reminded them to have lunch. Shuichi had made himself some Ramen and Raine insisted on the only piece of fruit in the place, an apple and a pack of two saltine crackers. The two of them were sitting in the living room; Shuichi was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him under the coffee table. Raine was sitting with her legs crossed underneath her on the coffee table, a piece of one of the crackers in her hands. Shuichi had broken it off for her. 

                "I think we need to get you something else to wear, Raine." Shuichi pointed down at her dress, the tear would be quite visible when the bandage came off. 

                "Oh?" She blinked, placing the piece of cracker down on her lap as she looked at herself. "I suppose you are right. Though, it doesn't bother me. I'm not really used to wearing clothes to begin with." 

                Shuichi's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" 

                "Well, Sprites don't like clothes. Most feel it is too confining and just stay… naked all the time."

                Shuichi's eyes got even wider, "NAKED!? All the time? Everyone?"

                Raine nodded, "Almost everyone. I like to wear clothes once in awhile. I used to constantly but…" Raine fell silent for a moment, and then shook her head, "Nevermind…" She paused a moment, then continued, "I figured that I would wear this dress when I came to visit the humans this time around. Though, I didn't expect any to see me. But I guess it's ruined now."

                Shuichi sat their silent for a minute. He had seen the flicker of sorrow flash across Raine's face a moment ago, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. After a second he decided against it, "Well, Yuki can fix it. He is good at sewing and cooking and writing and..." Shuichi began to see hearts, "My Yuki is good at lots of things!" Slowly something came to him, "Oooooo, what if Yuki was naked all the time, like the Sprites!?" Raine blinked, quickly looking over at Shuichi with wide eyes. "Oooooo, my Yuki is so handsome!" The hearts Shuichi was seeing began to multiply as he moved off into his own world. "Yuki~ Yuki~" His hands went up to his cheeks, trying to cover the blush that had started. "Oooooo" He soon began to swoon. 

                Raine just continued to blink and she watched as Shuichi was soon gone, lost in his own world. She chuckled and shook her head, picking up her cracker and taking another bite. It was at that moment that Yuki walked in. 

-----

                Yuki frowned when he began walking towards the living room. He was hearing Shuichi saying his name over and over in a weird voice and then he was hearing 'Ooooo' sounds. 

                He immediately froze at what he saw when he walked into the living room. Shuichi was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch and his head thrown back as he kept chanting "Ooooo, Yuki~" He had the goofiest grin on his face and Yuki was sure he didn't want to know what the young singer was thinking. Especially not with that blush that was now creeping across Shuichi's cheeks. 

                He looked down at the coffee table, spotting Raine looking up at him with a cracker piece in her hands and she was chewing as well. "What has him all worked up?" Suddenly he realized he had made a mistake in speaking. The spell Shuichi had placed on himself was broken. He jumped to his feet and in an instant Shuichi was plastered to Yuki's side. He was nuzzling against the writer's chest, and Yuki could swear he was purring. 

                "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" 

                Said Yuki sighed, "What?" 

                "Would you walk around naked all the time?" Shuichi's voice was soft and almost seductive. 

                Yuki immediately frowned, his eyes widening slightly. "Would I what?" 

                Shuichi began to swoon, "Would you walk around naked all the time? Like the Sprites?" 

                Yuki quickly looked down at Raine at the mention of Sprites. She blushed slightly and explained, "We were talking about me getting something else to wear and I mentioned that most Sprites don't like wearing clothes at all." 

                "Ah." Yuki gave this in a soft reply.  

                "Ne, ne Yuki. Would you?" Shuichi hugged Yuki tighter, looking up at him with heart shaped eyes. 

                Yuki thought this question over for a moment. What was Shuichi trying to get at by asking this? It was a stupid question to begin with. Would he walk around naked all the time? But then he realized what Shuichi must have been thinking, 'The little pervert' he thought to himself.  

                Yuki smirked suddenly, looking down at Shuichi. "I don't know, I might." He brought his arms up to wrap around Shuichi, continuing to smirk. "If I did it would give my fans something even better to look at, don't you think?" 

                "Wha-?" Shuichi blinked suddenly, all of the hearts disappearing. 'I hadn't thought of that! No one gets to see Yuki naked except me!' Shuichi thought to himself, his arms tightening around Yuki as his cheeks puffed somewhat in anger. "Nevermind! I don't want to share!" 

                "Ah." Yuki couldn't help but smile, 'So predictable.' 

                "You are funny, Shuichi." Raine laughed, having just finished the rest of the cracker. Shuichi just continued to puff his cheeks. 

-----

                "You can let go now, idiot." Yuki sighed; he had been standing in the same position for almost fifteen minutes. Shuichi had his arms tightly around Yuki's waist and he kept nuzzling against the writer's chest. 

                "No. If I let you go you might disappear. And then you'll reappear somewhere naked for all the fan girls to stare at you!" Shuichi pouted, his arms seeming to get even tighter.

                "That's not going to happen." Yuki sighed again. "I promise. Now let go!" Yuki pushed Shuichi off, growling slightly when the other just held on tighter. "I'm just going to sit on the couch! Let go brat!" 

                After a second Shuichi finally let go, deflating slightly. "Okay." 

                Yuki just shook his head and made his way over to the couch, sitting down with little grace. He sat there a while, trying to ignore the face Shuichi was making, but he couldn't for long. Slowly he glanced up at his emotional lover and sighed. "Come here, idiot." Yuki patted the space next to him and in an instant Shuichi was there, curled up against his side.

                "Aw, Yuki." 

                Yuki ignored him, instead looking down at Raine. "I'm sorry; he must have been annoying you all day. It was rude of me to lock myself away." It was hard for him to apologize, and it showed in his tone. He sounded hesitant. 

                Raine looked up, "Oh, no. Far from it! I had a good time with Shuichi. And I understand, Shuichi said you had work to do." She smiled, her wings flapping a couple of times as they sparkled brightly. "But, I am glad to see you are out now." Yuki nodded. 

                "Hey, Raine." Shuichi sat up, looking at the Sprite's wings. "Your wings, they are sparkling. They weren't before." 

                Raine glanced back, and smiled fully when she saw how her wings looked. "That means I'm all better. When we Sprites are sick or hurt or wings show it. The more they sparkle the healthier we are." 

                "Oh? That's neat." Shuichi smiled. "Can I touch them?"

                "Shuichi." Yuki frowned.

                "I don't mind. If you want." Raine laughed, standing up and turning slightly. Shuichi leaned forward and ran a finger along one of the four parts. Raine giggled. "That tickles." 

                "They are smooth." 

                Raine nodded and smiled proudly. "Yep! And watch." Raine turned all the way around, her back to them both, and she began to flap her wings. As she did so what looked like glitter began to fall down towards the coffee table. But before it met the wooden furniture they disappeared. 

               "Wow!" Shuichi reached out to touch some of the fairy dust, as it were, and smiled more when it left a tingling feeling on his fingers. "Does that stuff do anything? Like, can it make water into wine! Or… or flowers bloom in the winter!? Or… Can it make POCKY APPEAR!!?" 

                "Umm… no, it can't." She frowned for a moment, 'What is Pocky?' She then shook her head, "But, I can do some things." She winked.

                "Oh? Like what?"

                "Well, I can change the color of the leaves. Actually, it's my duty to during the autumn."

                "Really!?" Shuichi's eyes widened. 

                "Yeah." Raine nodded, "It's a little hard to demonstrate because I can only do it during that season." 

                "Wow! Aren't Sprites neat, Yuki?" He leaned back and curls against his lover once more. 

                "They are interesting." Yuki admitted, watching Raine closely. 

                She felt Yuki's unease. "Mmm, since my body is healed I can make Yuki-san a bit more comfortable!" Raine smiled fully at her current thought.

                "Huh?" Yuki frowned. 

                "I know you are uncomfortable seeing a three and a half inch tall Sprite. So, I'm change!" 

                "Change?" Shuichi blinked. 

                "Yes, see I would have sooner, but I wasn't at full strength. But now I can!" 

                "Can what?" Yuki sat forward, Shuichi moving with him. 

                "Take human shape." She smiled fully. 

                "What?..." Shuichi blinked, "But you are in human shape now." He was so confused now. 

                "No, no." She shook her head with a smile. "I'll show you what I mean." Raine ran to the end of the coffee table, away from the other two, and then took flight. She landed a few feet from the coffee table, turning towards the others and folding her wings behind her. Slowly her eyes slid closed, she clasped her hands in front of her and her wings began twitching against her back. Slowly her whole body began to glow a whitish blue color, soon all you could see was her body outline. The outline then began to grow and stretch; the wrappings and dress ripping and falling to the floor. Soon Raine was the size of a normal human woman, about five foot six. The transformation had only lasted a few seconds, and now it was over. The light disappeared and Raine reappeared, now completely naked. "See." She smiled, not minding.

                Shuichi and Yuki on the other hand were shocked. They, for the moment, completely ignored the fact that Raine was now an inch *taller* then Shuichi, and focused on the fact she was naked. Shuichi was the first to react; he blushed from ear to ear and covered his eyes. Yuki just continued to stare, his mouth open slightly, almost in appreciation of her body. She was very beautiful. 

                Shuichi, peeking through his fingers, glanced over at Yuki and quickly elbowed his lover. "Yuki!!" 

                Yuki blinked, "Wha-?" He glanced down at Shuichi. 

                "Don't stare at her!"

                "Shuichi? What's the matter?" Raine was slightly confused, why were they acting that way? She frowned slightly; she could feel embarrassment and appreciation. 'Why?' Slowly she looked down at herself and then knew why. "Oh!"

-----

                As soon as she had realized why Shuichi and Yuki were acting the way they were, she had sputtered out apologizes before she ran into the nearest room, closing the door behind her. It was the bathroom. She could hear Yuki ordering Shuichi to bring some of his clothes, since she looked about his size. 

                It had taken Shuichi about five minutes to get an outfit for Raine that would look decent on a girl. He ended up bringing her a pair of his red boxers, a pair of black cargo pants and his yellow and teal jersey shirt, the teal on the shirt almost matched her hair. The shirt was a little tight, but not enough to be uncomfortable. 

                After Raine had put everything on she came back out of the bathroom. As she did so both Yuki and Shuichi nodded, the clothes fit her personality as well as her body. "It looks good on you, Raine!" Shuichi squealed in delight as he bounced over to the Sprite. "We just need to get you some shoes if you want to go out."

                Raine looked down at her bare feet, wiggling her toes some. "I suppose." 

                "Well-" Before Yuki could finish his thought the phone began to ring.

                "I'll get it." Shuichi smiled and headed for the phone that was in the hallway. "Hello?" 

                _"Shuichi!__ What happened, you were supposed to call me this morning. Remember?" Hiro was on the other end of the line. _

                "Oh! I'm sorry Hiro, I forgot. I've been so busy this morning! You will not believe what happened to me last night!" Shuichi held the phone closer to his ear, cradling it. 

                Raine's eyes widened when she heard this. She shook her head and rushed down the hallway, sliding across the wood floor to Shuichi's side. She shook her head and whispered, "No, no, no." 

                _"What? Is everything okay?" _

                "Huh?" Shuichi moved the phone away from his face, and looked at Raine. 

                "You can't tell anyone." She whispered. 

                _"Shuichi, who is that?" Hiro's voice sounded curious, and concerned. _

                "You can't." Raine shook her head. 

                "Um…" Shuichi glanced over at Yuki. His lover was just staring at him with the 'Well?' look plastered across his face. "That was just the TV. And everything is fine! I just wanted to say that… Yuki and I…" Shuichi bit his lower lip, not very good at lying. "…we had breakfast in bed and… it was so nice!" 

                _"I thought we were talking about last night?" _

                "Oh… we were, weren't we?" Shuichi began to flounder. "Um… nevermind!" Shuichi laughed nervously. "I'll call you later, Hiro. I have some errands to run for Yuki." 

                _"Oh, okay. Don't let him work you too hard. You have the weekend off." Raine could hear Hiro's soft chuckle from where she was standing. _

                "Hiiiiiiro~ He wouldn't!" Shuichi pouted.

                _"Okay, okay. Talk to you later."_

                "Okay." He nodded and hung up the phone. After the receiver was down Shuichi turned towards Raine. "I guess this is going to get a little tricky." 

                "Yes it appears so." Yuki nodded.

                "…" Raine frowned, fidgeting a little where she stood.

===to be continued===

**CCT: Okay, that's it for now. ^__^ I'll work on the next one soon! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Too much OOC? And… I love Raine! She is going to be more fun later. o.o! **


	5. The Con

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 5: The Con**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. Mwahahaha ::blinks:: …oh… sorry ^^; **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC (forgot to put that before. o.o), and probably some OOCness. **

**Notes: Just to warn a few of you who read this. I'm not sure when the next part will be out. I have projects I need to get started on for two of my classes and also I am behind on updating my GW fanfic. (I swore I wouldn't put it aside, but I have once again! Grrrr on me.) But no one ever knows with me. I might be saying this and then finish the next part tonight. ^^ We'll just have to see. And now, without further delay, read on! **

-----

                Raine frowned as the two lovers were talking. She decided not to interfere and just sit on the couch, eat the Pocky Shuichi had offered her and wait to see what they decided. 

                For the past twenty minutes Yuki and Shuichi were trying to figure out what to tell anyone when they saw Raine. Raine told them they couldn't tell anyone about her being a Sprite. Most wouldn't believe them anyway, but the ones that did might start a commotion and she didn't want attention drawn to her. They had agreed and were now trying to figure out a story they could give people that would be believable. 

               "I still say she could be one of your old friends from high school, or something." Shuichi offered, sitting on the couch next to Raine; he was resisting the urge to take some of the Pocky he had given her. 

                "That wouldn't work." Yuki sighed, taking a drag from the current cigarette he was smoking. He was leaning against the wall, next to the couch and Shuichi. "She looks more like your age, then mine. Besides Tohma knows all of my old school friends, he would know I was lying."

                "…" Shuichi frowned as he glanced over at Raine. She was just taking another bite from the current piece of Pocky she had and blinked as he looked over. 

                "How about we say she is your sister?" Yuki offered, pointing the cigarette at Raine.

                "No, Hiro knows most of my family. And he knows I only have one sister, Maiko." Shuichi sighed, this was getting hard.

                "Alright." Yuki frowned, taking another drag before continuing, "Fine, how about she is your cousin. You can say she is just visiting from Nagasaki and if Hiro asks you can say he never met that side of your family. How's that?" 

                Shuichi looked down at the floor for a few moments, and he thought that over. It sounded good, and even he couldn't really screw a lie like that up. Could he? "Okay, that'll work! Raine!" Raine blinked, just about to take another Pocky stick from the box --she was now addicted to the chocolate flavored sticks-- and she looked over at Shuichi. 

                "Hm?" 

                "You will now be known as Shindou Raine, my cousin from Nagasaki." Shuichi smiled brightly and patted her on the back. He suddenly blinked. "Hey, I didn't notice before. Where are your wings?" He frowned.

                "Oh, they disappear when I am in human form… cousin." Raine giggled, winking at Shuichi. 

                "Okay." Shuichi blinked again, and then continued to smile. "Now that we have a story down, for the most part, I can take you to work with me on Monday! You can see how we record."

                "Record?" Raine frowned, thinking for a minute before it clicked. "Oh, that is how they get your voice on those… CEs?"

                Shuichi laughed, "CDs, and yes." 

                Raine blushed, "CDs, right." She chuckled softly. "You can not understand how excited I am. It's been YEARS since I interacted with humans. There have been so many things to come along since then."

                "Oh? You've been around humans before? I thought this was your first time." Shuichi sat back on the couch, his eyes glancing at Yuki and he mentally patted the seat next to him. 

                Having finished his cigarette Yuki had been going to put the butt out in the ashtray when he caught sight of Shuichi looking at him. He didn't say anything, finishing the task of disposing of his cigarette, and then he moved to sit next to Shuichi. Shuichi smiled and leaned against his lover and was now waiting for Raine's answer. 

                Raine just sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how to word this right. "Well… when I was younger I used to visit the human world often. I liked to watch the humans and how they interacted with each other. It was so different from the Sprites. But then…" She paused for a moment, shaking her head. "It's been almost one hundred years since I've been around the humans. I felt it was time once more."

                Shuichi and Yuki just sat there, eyes slightly wide. Shuichi was the first to speak, "Almost… one… hundred… YEARS!?" 

                Raine stiffened, and then blinked as she glanced over at the other two. "Um… yeah?" 

                "No way! You look like your eighteen, nineteen maybe!" 

                She laughed, "Oh, well Sprites age differently then humans. We live many, many years." 

                "Interesting." Yuki whispered, sitting back fully on the couch. 

                "Wow! You look so young!" Shuichi leaned over, examining Raine's face closely. 

                "T-thanks." She blushed. 

                "Wow, I wish I would look this young forever." He sighed, leaning back against Yuki. "Don't you, Yuki?"

                "Hn. You look too young." Yuki offered flatly. 

                "What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi frowned, turning on the couch to face his lover. "Too young?"

                "Yes. I know you are nineteen, but you sure as hell don't look like it. People probably look at you, and then me, and think I'm some kinda of pervert." Yuki sighed, and wondered why he even said that. He knew what would be the result. 

                "No they don't!" Shuichi frowned, "You are being silly! I don't look *that* young." 

                "You do." 

                "Bah." He waved a hand, dismissing the thought before he leaned back against Yuki once more. Sighing at his lover's quick dismissal, Yuki wrapped one arm around Shuichi's waist and became content with just sitting there. 

                Raine listened to the exchange in silence, eating the last piece of Pocky as she did so. She could definitely feel the love from both of them now, even if Yuki would like to deny it. It gave her a warm feeling in her soul, she remembered a time when she felt the same way. The same kind of love they felt, she missed those days. She let out a soft breath of air as she sat back on the couch, a little saddened at her reminiscing.

-----

                "So… that's all I have to do?" Raine looked over at Shuichi, frowning and looking rather nervous. She wiggled her toes and felt the cool plastic against her skin. Shuichi had talked her into playing on his PS. She wasn't sure what that was, the only PS she knew was when people wrote letters, the "Post Script" at the end. This grey machine with cords and the pad with the arrows she was standing on didn't resemble a letter. 

                He had just finished explaining the "game" she was about to play. Something called DDR. Raine began to wonder why all of these new things were just letters. She wondered if they were random letters at that. But, not wanting to appear stupid, she didn't ask what they meant.

                "Right." Shuichi nodded, "All you have to do is watch the screen." He pointed to the TV, which was still off, as he began to go over the basics once more. "You'll see arrows going up the screen in different directions, matching the ones on the pad. Up, down, left and right. When the arrow reaches the top, aligning with another arrow pointing the same way, then you step on the arrow, on the pad, that matches that arrow on the screen!" 

                "Idiot. The way you word it is horrible." Yuki just shook his head from his position on the couch. Shuichi had gone over the instructions with him several times and Yuki still didn't get it and he never watched Shuichi play to finally understand. But he figured this time he would, see Raine try her hands at the game. 

                "Yuki~" Shuichi pouted, glancing over at his lover from across the room. "I know what I'm talking about."

                "Ah." The writer just left it at that. He really didn't want to argue over Shuichi's teaching abilities.

                "Okay, Raine." Shuichi turned back to the Sprite. "Ready to try? Think you got it?"

                Looking even more nervous, Raine slowly nodded. "I think so." 

                "Alright! I'll give you an easy song, don't worry." Shuichi smiled brightly, 'This is so great! No one ever wants to play DDR with me. Not even Hiro will. Waaaah, this is great!' He quickly moved over to the Play Station console and turned the power on. He was quick to get past the main menu, setting the game on easy, and he picked a song Raine might like, it was called 'Bumble Bee'. "Okay, here you go! As soon as you see the arrows get ready."

                Raine nodded, her blue eyes instantly coming up to the screen. 'Okay…' She thought to herself, letting out a soft breath. Raine quickly became focused as she heard the song begin to play, and the girl on the screen began to move. 'This TV is amazing.' she thought with a smile. She would have to ask more about that machine later. Then she saw them, the arrows Shuichi had been talking about. They were moving up towards the four arrows that were aligned to at the top of the screen and to the left. 

                At first Raine was slow to put her feet down on the pad, getting several poors. She glared a little as the voice from the TV began to say "You can do better then that." and other comments Raine found mean. It was then she became more determined and by the end of the song she was getting goods. 

                Breathing a little heavier, Raine glanced over at Shuichi. She was glaring slightly. "I want to try that again. That man saying I should quit while I'm ahead! Some nerve!" Raine huffed, taking the comments to heart. 

                Yuki snickered, shaking his head. 'She's worse then the brat.' He thought to himself.

                "Okay." Shuichi laughed, finding Raine's reaction funny and promising. It looked like he had a new DDR partner. 

-----

                Raine collapsed onto the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands in her lap. She was panting softly, her forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat. She glanced over at Shuichi who was in the almost exact same position as her on the other side of the pad. For the past three hours they have been playing DDR almost none stop. Raine had been hooked, and Shuichi had been overjoyed. Yuki had gotten bored after the first hour and went into his room to nap. 

                "Wow Raine!" Shuichi smiled, looking over at her. "You are good for a beginner!" She just nodded, still trying to get her breath back. Shuichi seemed to have gotten his back. "Wow, the last round there you were getting greats and perfects!" He leaned over and patted her back roughly. "Wow, you definitely have to play that with me again!" 

                Raine's eyes widened and she fell back, lying on the cold wooden floor. "I'm too tired Shuichi. You humans sure have tiring games." She puffed out. 

                Shuichi laughed, "I wasn't thinking now. I'm rather tired myself, but definitely later. Now let's play-" Before he could finish his thought both were startled by the loud sound of Shuichi's stomach. 

                She chuckled, glancing over at Shuichi, "Sounds like someone needs to refuel." 

                "Yep!" Shuichi jumped to his feet with a sudden burst of energy. "Are you hungry?"

                "A little actually." Raine sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears.

                "Okay! I'll make us something!" Just as Shuichi was about to turn and head for the kitchen he heard a snort coming from behind him. He spun around to see his lover standing there with his arms crossed. "Yuki! Enjoy your nap?" He smiled sweetly.

                "I would have if you didn't have to TV up so loud." Yuki mumbled, his voice sounding a little tired. 

                "Oh, sorry Yuki." Shuichi's smiled disappeared. "You should have yelled for me to turn it down."

                "I did."

                "Oh… Sorry." Shuichi's eyes fell to the floor. 

                Raine slowly got to her feet, "Yes, Yuki-san. I'm also sorry for that, since it was my fault as well." 

                Yuki just waved his hand, sighing. "It's alright. Now, *I'll* go make us dinner. I don't need you cutting your finger off." His eyes were locked on Shuichi as he said that part, the pink haired singer having looked up as Yuki mentioned cooking. He then turned around and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Shuichi behind to swoon. 

                "Waaaah, Yuki is cooking! Yuki doesn't cook for me often!" Shuichi swayed back and forth on his feet, once again lost in his own world of Yuki worshiping. Raine shook her head, and she was beginning to get used to Shuichi's little trips to Yuki-land. She decided to let him enjoy the trip and she padded after Yuki into the kitchen. 

                Yuki was just pulling a stir fry pan from a cupboard when he noticed a figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He glanced up and spotted Raine. He didn't say anything and did nothing other then continuing his quest to get dinner started. 

                Raine smiled, "Would you like some help, Yuki-san?" 

                He glanced over at Raine, having just moved over to the fridge. "No, that's alright. Besides you are our guest, you don't need to help out."

                "Oh, but I don't mind. Though…" She glanced over at the stove, pointing to it, "I'm not familiar with that."

                "It's okay. I can handle it. Go keep the pink tornado busy. Otherwise he'll come in here and delay dinner." 

                Raine nodded, chuckling softly as she turned around Shuichi had just come out of his trance and was heading towards the kitchen. She quickly moved over to him, grabbing his wrist gently.

                "Raine?" Shuichi blinked. "What's up? I was just going to see if Yuki needed any help." 

                "He seems to be doing fine. Let's play another game, Shuichi." She lead the young man away from the kitchen and back towards the TV. "You must have more games for the… PT?"

                Shuichi laughed, "PS, and I do."

                Raine blushed, "Too many letter combinations." She sighed. 

                "Oh, it's okay. It's cute when you mix them up." He laughed, her hand slipping from around his wrist. "Let's play a fighting game!" 

                "Fighting game?" Raine frowned slightly. "I don't like violence… plus I don't want to hurt you."

                Shuichi laughed again, shaking his head. "No, no. It's only play fighting. And we don't actually fight. Well, here I'll show you." He went over to where his games were and picked up one of his CD cases. He loved the game 'Soul Blade', so that's what they would play next. 

-----

                Yuki had begun stir frying some vegetables when he heard screaming from the living room. It sounded like Raine. Moving the pan off of the burner he dashed down the hall and into the living. That's where he found Shuichi blinking and Raine with both her hands on her cheek. 

                "You killed her, Shuichi!" Raine now pointed to the blonde woman who was lying on the "raft" on the TV screen. 

                Yuki sighed loudly, "Shuichi! What are you doing!?"

                Shuichi continued to blink, startled by Raine's scream a minute ago. "Huh?... We were just playing Soul Blade."

                Raine looked back at Yuki, "That man… Siegfried… he… he killed Sophitia!"

                Shuichi shook his head, "It's just a game, not really. See." Shuichi pushed one of the buttons on the controller he held and the next round begin, both Siegfried and Sophitia were ready to fight once more. 

                Raine's eyes widened as she looked at the screen. "What?..." She frowned, now she was just confused. "I don't think I like this game…" Slowly, very slowly, she placed the controller she was given on the floor. "I don't like this fighting." 

                Shuichi looked over at Yuki, who was now glaring. "Why don't you show her that puzzle game?" Yuki offered and then turned back to the kitchen mumbling the word 'unbelievable' over and over. 

                "Okay, Raine. No more fighting!" Shuichi leaned over and turned of the Play Station. "Let's play this Puzzle Bobble." 

               "…" Raine wasn't sure that that sounded any better. She was never very good with puzzles or riddles. She always gave up to easily. 

                "It'll be fun! I promise!" Shuichi crawled over to his games once more, going through the CD cases.

                "That's what you said about the last one." She frowned, shaking her head. 'I don't like killing…' Her eyes saddened suddenly. 'I don't like watching people die…'

===to be continued===

**CCT: So? o.o How was that? Raine is starting to give some things about herself away. Well… at least to the readers. ^__~ Her past will be revealed in one chapter, not sure which yet. And I'm thinking of skipping "Sunday" in the fic and moving on to Monday morning when Shuichi goes to work. Hm… I'll have to see what I am in the mood for. ^__~ Hehe. As always reviews are greatly appreciated! And thanks to all who have been reviewing for each chap. ^__^ It helps to motivate me! Keep it up! **


	6. The Unexpected Visit

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Visit **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. Mwahahaha ::blinks:: …oh… sorry ^^; **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC (forgot to put that before. o.o), and probably some OOCness. **

**Notes: What did I tell you? I say it will be awhile before I post another part and then here I am writing another part entirely this morning. And why? Because I ditched my class this morning. Baah, I feel so bad… and yet satisfied I managed to type five pages in a couple of hours. Go me there. But, anyway. I hope you all enjoy this. ^__^ Another Gravi character makes an appearance finally and will be in the next chapter as well. Want to guess who? o.o Even though you will find out soon enough. Hehehe. Oh! And also, anything underlined is when someone speaks in English. And _italics is when someone is on the phone. I'll make a key for the next few chapters I guess. Hehehe. Well, now on with the fic. Enjoy. ^__^_**

-----

                "That was great Yuki-san!" Raine cheered, placing down her plastic fork. Yuki and Shuichi had tried to teach her how to use chop sticks but she just couldn't do it. So Yuki found a plastic fork in one of the kitchen drawers and she used that. Yuki had made them all a vegetable stir fry, white rice and for Yuki and Shuichi chicken breasts. Raine told them she was a vegetarian and that the vegetables and rice were fine. 

                "I'm glad you liked it." Yuki nodded at the compliment. 

                "I liked it too, Yuki!" Shuichi leaned over on his chair, batting his eyes at Yuki. The writer just sighed, wondering how to respond. Sighing softly the blonde decided to lean over as well and give Shuichi a kiss on the cheek. As Shuichi's cheeks turned red and he sat straight again, Yuki stood taking Raine and his plate to the kitchen. 

                "Waaaah, a kiss!" Shuichi began to beam, his eyes seeing hearts once more. 

                Raine started laughing when Shuichi began to sway back and forth. "Shuichi you love affection don't you?" 

                "Aaaaah, from my Yuki kisses outside the bedroom are like… like…" He sighed dreamily, "…like heaven." 

                Raine chuckled, "I see. Well, I've known that feeling as well." She sighed a little sadly, though her voice didn't waver, "Well, I'm going to see if Yuki-san needs any help. Are you through with that?" She stood up, pointing down at his plate. Shuichi nodded and watched as Raine took it away. His happy Yuki moment was fading as he looked at Raine's retreating form with concern. Something was starting to bother her. He made a mental note to find out how to help later.

-----

                Raine sat down on the couch, sighing at the way Shuichi was fussing. It was now almost eleven o'clock at night. They all had a nice evening just watching TV. Raine had enjoyed the variety shows they were playing. Then she had a few other lessons in modern times, mainly the use of the modern day toilet. That was an interesting adventure she had to admit. But it was rather funny watching Shuichi blush as he explained how she was to us it. 

                But now it was time to go to bed and Shuichi was making sure Raine was as comfortable as possible. He had loaned her a tank top and another pair of boxer shorts for her to sleep in. 

                "Shuichi, I'm telling you one pillow and one blanket is enough." She sighed again as she watched Shuichi came walking back over to her with a pile of several blankets and two pillows. The pile was so high that he couldn't see where he was going and he ended up tripping over one of the controllers from the Play Station. 

                Shuichi made an "eep" sound as he toppled forward. Yuki, who had been standing there waiting to go to bed, rolled his eyes and made it in time to catch his lover before the other hurt himself. The blankets and pillows fell on top of Raine, who had covered her head prepared for impact. 

                "Idiot." Yuki sighed, moving so he and Shuichi were standing straight. 

                "Are you okay, Shuichi?" Raine pushed the blanket and pillow that were covering her off and onto the floor. 

                "Yep, Yuki caught me. My hero!" Shuichi smiled. 

                "…" Yuki rolled his eyes, releasing Shuichi. "Be more careful brat. I don't want to make a trip to the hospital." With that the young writer walked away, down the hall and into his bedroom. 

                Shuichi smiled, he knew that Yuki didn't mean what he just said in a harsh way. It was nice to know Yuki cared. Shaking his head for no real reason Shuichi went back to making the bed for Raine. "Let me get your bed ready."

                "No, no." Raine stood up, placing her hands on Shuichi's shoulders and she then turned him back around. "You go to bed with your mate; I can handle making my bed on the couch." 

                "No, you are our guest. I need to get-"

                "To bed." Raine finished for him. "I'll be fine." 

                "Are you sure?" Shuichi glanced back at her. She had pushed him all the way to Yuki's bedroom, stopping at the slightly closed door. 

                "I'm positive." She smiled, patting his shoulders. "Good night, Shuichi. Good night Yuki-san!" She yelled the last part into the crack of the door. She could hear a faint grunt coming from inside. She smiled at Shuichi and then turned heading back into the living room. 

                "Good night, Raine." Shuichi smiled and walked into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. As he glanced over at the bed his saw his lover was already in his sweat pants and sweater and he was under the covers. Yuki was sitting his back against the headboard, smoking a cigarette. "Raine told me to get to bed." He chuckled nervously.

                "I heard." Yuki took drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly. 

                Shuichi giggled, "I like her, Yuki. She's fun." He made his way to the closet as he continued talking. "And she likes DDR. No one else likes to play that with me. Not even Hiro. He just says it's beneath him to hop up and down on a pad." Shuichi pulled out his blue tank top and black shorts. "Oh, and I will make sure never to let her see another fighting game. I feel so bad for making her react like that." Shuichi paused as he was slipping his shirt off. "She was a little withdrawn after that." He shook his head, pulling his tank top on over his head. 

                Soon Shuichi had finished changing and was climbing under the covers. He quickly moved over and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, placing his head on the writer's chest. Yuki just continued to smoke his cigarette in silence. The two remained silent for sometime before Shuichi spoke up once more, "Hey… Yuki?" 

                "Hm?" Yuki glanced down at his younger lover. 

                "Do you think it would be rude… to ask Raine why she seemed so sad earlier?" 

                Yuki sat there for a moment and finished his cigarette. As he was reaching over to the dresser to put his cigarette out he replied softly, "Leave her alone." He slid down to lay completely on the bed, Shuichi also moving so he still had his head on Yuki's chest. "Don't push things like that. She'll tell you if she wants to." Yuki sighed softly, his right arm going around Shuichi's shoulders, his fingers playing with his lover's hair. "You haven't known her long enough for a question like that not to be rude." 

                Shuichi slowly nodded, his eyes closing at Yuki's soft touch. "Okay, Yuki." 

                "Good. Now move. I want to sleep." Yuki moved his fingers from Shuichi's hair and pushed him at the shoulders. 

                "Mm." Shuichi sat up, and yawned softly waiting for Yuki to get comfortable. He knew the routine; Yuki could only sleep on his stomach, so whenever he said he wanted to sleep Shuichi knew that he needed to get off so Yuki could lie on his stomach. Like now, as soon as Shuichi sat up Yuki also sat up and then turned, lying back down on his stomach. As soon as Yuki let out a soft breath that was Shuichi's cue to lie back down. "Good night, Yuki." Shuichi curled against Yuki's side, his head on Yuki's shoulder blade. 

                "Hn." 

-----

                It had only taken about five minutes for Raine to refold the fallen blankets and place them in a pile by one end of the couch. Having left one of the blankets on the couch and the two pillows, Raine made her way back there and sat down. 

                It was then she realized there was still a light on. She stared at it for a few moments, and then she got up to turn it off. She had seen Yuki turn it on earlier that evening, so she knew where the switch was. She sighed as she watched the light turn off. It had been a long time since she had a light bulb. She was so used to just the moon light, or sometimes candles or even fireflies once in a while were used for light. It was nice being around humans again. Raine wondered how long she would stay here. 

                After moving back to the couch and after lying down, covering herself up to her waist, she stared up at the ceiling. She smiled a little fondly at the white space, remembering how she used to lie like this in her home all those years ago, though her ceiling had been wooden. Raine let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, and willed sleep to claim her.

-----

                Sitting up, half asleep, Raine frowned. Something had awoken her, but she didn't know what it was. There was a soft noise in the back of her mind and the next thing she knew she was waking. Letting out a yawn Raine stretched her back, her eyes blinking as she tried to wake up fully. Just as she was rubbing at her eyes the sound she heard in her sleep returned. It was a knock at the door. 

                She began to wonder what time it was. Raine noticed that the sun was shinning brightly, the light washing over the living room. It was well into the morning, that she was sure of. Another knock from the door interrupted her wondering. Raine slipped out from under the blanket and headed for Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom. She knocked on the door softly and then waited for an answer, when she got nothing she knocked once more. And when she still got nothing she opened the door slowly, as to not make any noise, and peeked inside.

                Inside the bedroom the two lovers were asleep, Shuichi was curled up against Yuki and he was making soft mumbles. Raine smiled fondly at the two, and decided not to wake them up and see who was at the door. Hopefully she could handle who ever it was. When Raine closed the bedroom door there was yet another knock coming from the front door. Raine quickly padded down the hallway and she unlocked and opened the door, keeping her hand on the door. 

                "Hello?" Raine whispered softly at the man that was standing outside the door. He had long reddish brown hair, he was a few inches taller then she was, and was in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. 

                "Um… Hello." The man looked at Raine with curiosity. "I didn't knock on the wrong door, did I?" The man leaned back as if studying the door.

                "Well, may I ask who you are looking for?" Raine let go of the door, standing straight in the door way. 

                "Shindou Shuichi." The man looked back down at Raine.

                "You have the right place." She smiled. "May I ask who you are?"

                "Nakano Hiro." 

                "Ah, Hiro-san!" Raine smiled, remembering that was who called Shuichi yesterday. "Come in. Shuichi is still sleeping; let me get him for you." She stepped aside and allowed Hiro to enter. After he had passed by her she closed and relocked the door. "Please have a seat, let me get him."

                "Wait." Hiro was still looking at Raine, not sure who she was and wanting to know. 

                "Yes?" Raine smiled at Hiro.

                "I don't want to sound rude, but who are you?" He frowned.

                "Oh, I'm Shuichi's cousin. Shindou Raine pleased to meet you." Raine held out her hand, to seal the con. Hiro nodded and shook her hand, still a little weary. Shuichi hadn't mentioned a cousin coming to visit. 

                "Pleased to meet you." Hiro replied. 

                Raine smiled, "Let me get Shuichi for you, Hiro-san." She bowed slightly and then padded towards the bedroom. Standing in front of the door she knocked louder then she had earlier. "Shuichi! Your friend Hiro is here!" She knocked again after she was through talking. There was still no answer. She frowned, her hands moving to her hips for an instant as she huffed. "They sure are sound sleepers." 

                She let out a sigh as she opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Raine glanced over to the bed and noted that the two were in the same position as they were the last time she looked in. They hadn't moved an inch, even with her knocking. Raine quickly moved to Shuichi side of the bed. She leaned over and began shaking Shuichi's shoulders gently. "Shuichi?" Shuichi just mumbled and snuggled closer to Yuki's side. 

                Raine sighed, frowning more at the lack of response. She decided to try harder, "Shuichi!" Raine shook his shoulder even harder, leaning forward. This time she got a response, a painful one. Shuichi sat up suddenly, startled, his head colliding with Raine's forehead. "Ow!!" Raine, also started, fell back and onto the floor with one hand holding her forehead.

                "What? What's going on!?" Shuichi looked back and forth eyes wide. 

                "Owowowow." Raine was still sitting on the floor, hunched forward slightly with her forehead now in both hands. 

                "What's all the noise?" Yuki mumbled into his pillow, having also been awoken by Shuichi's sudden movements. 

                Shuichi looked to the left, down to the floor and spotted Raine. "Raine? What's going on?" 

                "Oooow." She rubbed at her forehead and then looked up at him. "Hiro… is here. Oooow." 

                "Huh? Hiro? What is he doing here?" He wondered allowed.

                "I don't know. He's waiting in the living room." 

                Yuki groaned, "Go see what he wants… and let me sleep."

                "Right." Shuichi nodded and then sudden the pain hit him. "Oooow." He moved his hand to the top of his head, rubbing it. "When did I hit my head? Ow." 

                "About a minute ago when you hit mine." Raine glanced up at Shuichi.

                "Oh, I'm sorry!" Shuichi threw off the comforter and sheets and slid off the bed. 

                "It's okay. It was my fault." Raine stood up. 

                "I am sorry." He apologized again once he saw her forehead was a little red.

                She waved her hand indifferently. "It's fine. Now, you have a guest." 

                "Oh, right! Hiro!" 

                "Be quiet, brat!" Yuki growled into the pillow. 

                "Ooops." Shuichi covered his mouth and pointed towards the door. Raine nodded and they both exited the room quickly. Once the door was closed Shuichi headed for the living room, Raine following behind him. "Hiro!" Shuichi smiled as he entered the living room. Hiro was standing near the sliding door to the balcony.  

                "Shuichi, still sleeping in late I see." Hiro said with a smile. "Did you and Yuki-san have a wild night last night? Maybe a little too tired to talk?" He smirked.

                "Hiro!" Shuichi went from shocked to embarrassed in a millisecond. Hiro just laughed, and then glanced over at Raine, who was smiling at Shuichi's blush. 

                "You didn't tell me you had a cousin coming to stay here." Hiro glanced back over at Shuichi.

                "Oh…" Shuichi looked over at Raine and his blush was gone immediately. Raine blinked and looked over at Hiro, her smile also gone. "Well, she just came over last night. It wasn't really… planned." Shuichi lied, voice a little hesitant.

                "I see." He nodded slowly.

                "Yeah, I just came back from America and I got this address from Shuichi's mom. I missed my favorite cousin." Raine smiled fully.

                "America, huh?"

                "Yes. I had a wonderful time." Raine spoke in perfect English. Shuichi could only blink and Hiro nodded, though not understanding a word she said. "It was for schooling." 

                "Ah, well. Welcome back."

                "Thanks." She smiled. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the day. If you will excuse me." Raine bowed slightly. Hiro and Shuichi bowed back and then Raine grabbed the clothes she had worn yesterday before making her way to the bathroom.

                "Shuichi?" Hiro waited until Raine had left before turning to his best friend. 

                "Hm?" Shuichi looked over at Hiro.

                "I didn't know you had a cousin who went to America."

                "Oh… Yeah, well it never crossed my mind to mention." Shuichi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

                "I see." Hiro nodded, but he wasn't at all satisfied with that answer. Something was up and Shuichi wasn't telling him. 

                Shuichi continued laughing nervously, 'This is going to be harder then I thought.' 

===to be continued===

**CCT: o.o So… I think that is good for me writing the entire thing this morning. Hehe. I'm so bad. ~.~ ::hits self for not going to class or doing actual homework:: **


	7. Gone?

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 7: Gone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. Mwahahaha ::blinks:: …oh… sorry ^^; **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC , and probably some OOCness. **

**Notes: Well, I finished another chapter. ^__^ This chapter was actually a lot harder then the others. ^^ See… I'm not very good with any of the other characters of Gravi… so, Hiro is probably REALLY OOC. But, I'm trying~ God help me when they go to NG and I gotta have the others in there. Well, I will deal with it when I get there. o.o Oh, and at the end of this chapter it gets a little odd, at least I think so, and it will be better explained in the next chapter. ^__^ Promise. Okay, that's all. **

-----

                Hiro sat silently on the couch. His eyes were following Shuichi as he folded the blanket that had been lying on the couch. Hiro was watching his friend intently. He seemed nervous about something, and Hiro decided to find out what. "Shuichi?"

                "Hm?" Shuichi looked up; he had just placed the now folded blanket on top of the others. 

                "What's up?" He asked, and then clarified, "What happened yesterday? You seemed… off."

                "Off?" Shuichi turned towards Hiro and began laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he did so. "No, I'm fine Hiro! Nothing's up." 

                "Are you sure?" Hiro leaned forward, looking at Shuichi with almost narrowed eyes. 

                Shuichi, knowing that if he didn't get Hiro to stop asking soon he would ultimately cave and tell all, leaned forward as well. "I'm sure." 

                For a long moment the two just stayed in those positions, both leaning forward almost glaring at one another. Finally Hiro leaned back and nodded, "Alright." Shuichi mentally sighed in relief. 

                "Shuichi?" Shuichi turned around as he heard Raine call his name. He turned around to see her standing in the hallway. She was now in the clothes she had worn the day before, with her long hair up in a ponytail. "I found this hair band on the sink; I hope you don't mind me borrowing it. Do you?" 

                He shook his head, smiling. "No, that's okay. I actually found it when I was cleaning one of the bathroom drawers. You can keep it." 

                She bowed, "Thank you." 

                "No problem." He smiled even more; she was a welcome change in the apartment. 

                "So…" Hiro looked at Shuichi and then Raine. "Raine, how long were you in America?"

                "Um…" Raine mentally frowned as she thought that question over quickly. She was pretending to be Shuichi's cousin, so she had to be around his age. Shuichi had said yesterday that she looked about eighteen. So she would go with that age. So she thought of a quick number, "About five years." She smiled, all of that deductive reasoning only taking a couple seconds. "I arrived the summer before I was to start High School."

                "How did you like it out there?" Hiro wasn't entirely convinced that Raine was Shuichi's cousin. They didn't look like family, but cousins didn't have to look the same so he really wasn't sure.

                Raine's smile softened and became more reminiscence, "I loved it out there. Maybe one day I will find my way back."

                Hiro nodded. "Where did you live?"

                "California. A small town there." 

                Hiro nodded once more. At the same time Shuichi was frowning slightly. "Hiro, are you interrogating my cousin?" Shuichi suddenly pouted and whined, "That's not nice." 

                "I'm not interrogating her." Hiro leaned back on the couch, "I'm just asking a few questions." 

                "It's okay Shuichi." Raine smiled, "I don't mind. He is your friend after all." Shuichi frowned. 

                Glancing out the corner of his eyes Hiro caught the look on Shuichi's face. Sighing softly Hiro stood up. "Well, Shuichi, I guess I'll be going."

                "Huh?" Shuichi looked over at Hiro, blinking. "Already?"

                "Yeah. I just came to see if everything was okay. And since it seems to be, and you have a guest, I'll be heading out." 

                "Oh… okay." 

                "It was nice meeting you Raine." Hiro bowed after he turned towards her. "I hope I get to talk to you again before you leave."

                "Shuichi said I could visit him at work on Monday. You work with him don't you?" She cocked her head to the side. 

                "Yes, I do."

                "Then, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled happily. Hiro noted that her smile was similar to Shuichi's. Maybe she really was his cousin. 

                "Okay. We can all go to lunch." Hiro smiled, "I'll see you later Shuichi."

                "Let me walk you out." Raine nodded and moved over to the couch as Shuichi walked with Hiro to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, Hiro." He smiled at Hiro and he had that spark in his eyes saying he appreciated the concern.

                "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiro waved goodbye as he walked out the front door and into the hallway. Shuichi smiled, waved back before he closed and locked the door. 

                Upon hearing the lock click in place Shuichi turned and bolted back towards the living room. "He knows!!" 

                Raine blinked, startled at Shuichi's return. "Who knows what?"

                "Hiro! He knows something's up! Otherwise he wouldn't have come over!" Shuichi grabbed his hair, pulling at it. "What are we going to do!?" 

                "Shuichi, calm down." She smiled softly as she sat down on the couch. "He is a little suspicious. That I could feel. But, before he left he wasn't as much. I think we are doing fine in convincing him." 

                "You think so? I don't know." He moved over and slouched on the couch next to Raine. "He didn't seem so convinced." 

                "Don't worry. As long as you keep saying I'm your cousin and we'll be fine." She leaned over and patted Shuichi's back gently. "And since I had to come up with some more details on the spot… I'm now your cousin back from America after five years of schooling." 

                "I can't do this! Too much pressure!" He leaned forward, placing his face in his hands.

                "Aw, Shuichi you can do this. This kinda lie is easy." She laughed.

                "EASY!? I have a SPRITE staying in this apartment, and I can't tell anyone. So now you are my cousin!?" Shuichi glanced over at Raine and sighed loudly. "This is not going to work!" 

                "Well, think of it this way. If you did tell anyone about me, being a Sprite I mean, most --if not all-- wouldn't believe you. So, it's easier to lie and say I am a relative then have people laugh at you or call you crazy." She shrugged, leaning back. "At least that's what I think." 

                "I suppose." His shoulders slumped. 

                "It'll be okay. Just let me answer them." Raine smiled fully, winking once. "I can handle it." 

                "I hope so." Shuichi sighed. "I'm not a very good liar." 

                "No offense." She chuckled, "But I could tell."

                He began rubbing the back of his head, "Let's just hope that Hiro didn't notice it today." 

                "Well, if he still doesn't believe what is he going to do?"

                Shuichi blinked, thinking for a moment. "Well, he could call my mom and ask about you!" His eyes grew wide. "She'll ask what he is talking about and then my mom will be suspicious as well!!" His eyes widened even more, and Raine was sure that it was hurting him.

                "Calm down Shuichi." She sighed, "Everything will be fine." 

                "I hope so." Shuichi matched her sigh, and then fell silent for a few minutes. Finally he let out another sigh, deciding to forget about it for now. He would deal with the others reactions tomorrow. "So, Raine… what do you want to do?" 

------

                It has been a little over two hours since Hiro had left the apartment. It had taken Shuichi and Raine about twenty minutes to figure out what they wanted to do. Raine wanted to draw and Shuichi decided he should work on a song for the new album. After Shuichi had handed Raine a stack of blank paper and a pencil she had set to work immediately drawing. Shuichi had watched her for a few minutes before he had set to work on brainstorming some ideas for songs. The two sat there in silence --except for a couple of indecisive sounds from Shuichi- for the next two hours, both doing what they had chosen to do. 

                Finally Raine smiled sitting up, she had been lying on the floor. "I finished it!" Raine crawled over to Shuichi who was sitting on the couch. She held up the one piece of paper she had been drawing on for the past two hours. It was a pencil sketch of Shuichi. She had drawn him while he was working, the picture showed him sitting on the couch, a notepad on his lap, pen in one hand and his other hand at the back of his head as if he was scratching it. 

                "Wow, Raine! You're good!" Shuichi squealed happily as he took Raine's drawing to look at it more closely. He was amazed; the drawing looked just like him. "This is good!!"  

                She smiled, "Thank you. It took awhile because you kept moving." Raine laughed. 

                "Well, it's really good."

                "I made it for you." She turned and crawled back over to the rest of the blank papers, ready to draw another picture.

                "Thank you! I'm going to put it in the bedroom! I'll put it on the wall so whenever I'm on tour or at work Yuki can see me! Oooooo, maybe I should put it in his office instead! He's in there more then his bedroom. This is so pretty, Raine!"

                Raine looked up from the cat drawing she had just started. "I'm glad you like it, Shuichi." 

                "I love it!" Shuichi was about to squeal in delight again, but then he blinked. "Hey, Raine?" 

                "Hm?" She didn't look up this time, but he had her attention. 

                "Do you think you could draw a picture of Yuki for me?" 

                Raine looked up this time. She smiled and nodded, "I would love to draw a picture of Yuki-san." 

                "Yeah!" Shuichi bounded off the couch, notebook and pen falling to floor. He ran to Raine hugging her with one arm, the other hand holding the drawing, as she lay on the floor. "Thank you!" 

                Raine laughed, one hand coming up to pat Shuichi's head, "It's no problem." Shuichi sat back on his heels, looking at the drawing once more. He couldn't wait for Raine to capture Yuki in a drawing, she was very good. She had shaded the entire picture and she had done it beautifully, the drawing almost seeming like a black and white photo. "Shuichi?" 

                Shuichi blinked, "Hm?" He glanced over at Raine.

                "I hate to bother… but do you think we can get something to eat?" She blushed slightly, hating to sound rude. 

                "Oh! Sure, what time is it?" He glanced over towards the clock that was on the table with the TV. It was a little after eleven. "Lunch time! Let me see what we have." Shuichi jumped to his feet, placing the drawing on the coffee table before he bounced into the kitchen. He quickly looked in the fridge and cupboards and found nothing good to make. He sighed loudly. "Yuki really needs to let me go to the grocery store once in awhile! All he ever gets his beer, cigarettes and instant ramen." He began to grumble, "We were lucky he had stuff to make that stir fry last night." 

                "What was that, Shuichi?" Raine had gotten up and was now standing in the kitchen entrance.

                His shoulders slouched, "There's nothing to eat." He stood there for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "We can go get some take out for the three of us!" 

                "Take out?" Raine frowned.

                "You know, when you go to a restaurant and buy some food to bring home." He smiled a little more.

                "Oh… okay." She nodded, that sounded logical. 

                "Let me go get dressed and tell Yuki we are leaving! Oh… I need to get you some shoes too…" Shuichi had glanced down at Raine's bare feet. He side stepped next to her, comparing their feet. Hers seemed to be a little smaller then his own, but not enough for his shoes not to work. "Wow, we are the same size! Just like the clothes! You can wear a pair of my sandals." 

                "Okay." Raine smiled nervously, 'I have to wear shoes too?' She sighed mentally. 

                "I'll be right back! Wait for me in the living room." Raine nodded and moved to go sit on the couch down the hall and into the living room. Shuichi smiled and ran to Yuki's bedroom. He opened the door and rushed inside. He stood at the end of the bed, looking at his lover sleeping. Yuki was lying on his stomach, his right cheek against the pillow as his arms were crossed under it. 

                Shuichi smiled and crawled onto the bed. He moved to Yuki's side and began nuzzling Yuki's neck. The writer stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake. "Yuuuuuuki." Frowning slightly Shuichi sat back and whined softly. Suddenly there was an evil little smirk across Shuichi's face. Slowly he leaned over his lover's head once more, whispering Yuki's name one last time. When the writer didn't show any sign of waking Shuichi decided to use his last resort and he licked Yuki's ear. In an instant Yuki's eyes shot open and he was sitting up blushing furiously. 

                "SHUICHI!" Yuki's hand went up to his ear, covering it as a low growl was heard from his throat. 

                "Yuki!" Ignoring the threatening tone of his lover Shuichi latched onto Yuki's side, cuddling against him. "You're so cute when you just wake up!" 

                Yuki was pushing at Shuichi's face, but the young singer was holding on tightly. "I should kill you for waking me up like that, brat!"

                "Aw, but I needed to tell you something, Yuuuuuuki." 

                The blonde looked down at Shuichi and sighed loudly, wondering at that moment why he put up with this trouble maker. "What is it?" He finally sighed. 

                "There's nothing to eat." Shuichi pouted, now returning to nuzzling against Yuki. 

                "You woke me up for that!?" 

                "Noooo, I woke you up to tell you Raine and I are going to get some take out and I wanted you up and ready so when we get back you can eat with us!" Shuichi gave his lover a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he was bouncing off the bed. "I need to get changed first though. What to wear…" He moved over to the closet, opening it wide and taking a long look at the clothes he had hanging there. Yuki had agreed to share the closet, but regretted it when Shuichi's clothes took up more then three-fourths of the space. 

                "You woke me up for that?" Yuki sighed, watching his lover begin pulling clothes out of the closet. 

                "Yep! I know you. You'll take your time getting ready. And if I had woken you after we came back with the food your meal would get cold! So, I thought it would be better to wake you now!" Shuichi glanced back and smiled, having found something to wear and he quickly began undressing. 

                Yuki ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes looking locked on Shuichi while he changed. "I guess that makes sense." He finally growled out, "But next time do it some other way." 

                Shuichi giggled, having finished dressing. "Awww, but I love seeing you blush! It's so…" He smirked as he turned towards Yuki. "…sexy." He winked. 

                Yuki's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks got a little pinker. 'Sexy?'

                Shuichi giggled even more when he caught Yuki's reaction. "You're so cute, Yuki!" He continued to giggle as he found an old pair of sandals buried in the back of the closet. He held them up triumphantly as he began walking to the door. "We shouldn't be that long, Yuki." He smiled back at his lover, "Get up and ready! Love you!" With that the pink tornado ran out of the room and into the living room, leaving Yuki sighing softly to himself. 

                "Okay Raine! Are you ready to go?" Shuichi smiled as walked into the living room, Raine was standing there waiting. 

                "Yep!"

                "Okay, I got you some sandals." He held up the thong, flip-flop sandals he had found. 

                "Oh, okay." She nodded, though not too thrilled with having to wear shoes. 

-----

                Raine's head was turning one way and then another as she watched all the humans walking along the street. There were so many people and all of them with different feelings running through them. If Raine hadn't gotten all of her strength back then she would have been overwhelmed by the emotions. But having complete control she only probed a few of the people as they passed by her and Shuichi. It was a beautiful day out and Raine was glad to be getting outside, even if it was for just a short period of time. 

                She was so immersed in her site seeing that she didn't notice Shuichi turning left at the corner and she just continued to follow the crowd as they crossed the street on a green light. It wasn't until a few blocks later that she realized Shuichi was no longer next to her. "Huh?" Raine stopped and let the people continued to walk past her. 

-----

                Yuki had been sitting in his office for almost a half hour now. He had showered and dressed a little after Shuichi and Raine had left the apartment and now he was just waiting for them to return. Yuki began wondering what was taking so long, they had been gone for almost an hour. It never took that long for Shuichi to get food before. He frowned hoping that it was just because Raine was with him.

                Suddenly Yuki was pulled from his thoughts as the phone began to ring. He frowned even more deciding to let the answering machine get it. After the fourth ring the answering machine clicked and the automated woman began speaking. 

                "No one is home right now. After the beep please leave your name number and message." The machine then let off a short beep. 

                _"YUKI!!!" Yuki blinked as Shuichi's voice was heard from the machine. __"She's gone!"_

                "What?"

===to be continued===

**CCT: Oh no Raine is on the loose. o.o Hehehehe, well not really. It's not like she would do anything. ^__^ Hehehe, Shuichi might, but I think right he is gonna have a nervous breakdown. Waaaah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^__^ I've been putting aside all my other stores for this one, cause this one won't leave me alone for a minute! Guess that is good. ^__~ Bye-bye for now! **


	8. Lost in Memories

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 8: Lost in Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. ::nods:: I get something! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC , and probably some OOCness. **

**Notes: Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out. I actually did some of my homework, so this fic got halted. (Even if my muses were yelling at me to continue.) But, here is the next part. ^__^ Raine is starting to let the readers in on her past a little more. I know it's not that descriptive yet, but I don't want to give everything away just yet. Gotta make it more fun. o.o Oh, and the next chapter should have the others in it. ^^ Bare with me. I know this is taking forever, but I actually want it that way. I love detail, and I try to give that, so time in my fic does just that, takes time. ^__~ Hehehe, well enough of me babbling! Read on! (oh, and we back track a bit in the beginning here. just so you know.)  **

-----

                Shuichi walked through the crowds with his head in the clouds. It was a beautiful day outside and he was happy with the reaction he had gotten from Yuki when he woke him up. Yuki hadn't told him to get out, hadn't hit him, and hadn't yelled, at least not as much as he would have all those months before. All of the threats and shoves had been half-heartedly. Yuki was really trying to change for the better and Shuichi was thrilled. 

                Making another turn Shuichi finally glanced to his left expecting to see Raine walking silently next to him. But when he did look over she wasn't there. Blinking several times Shuichi stopped, ignoring the few people that bumped into him and the mumbles coming from them. His eyes were frantically looking down the street for the missing Sprite. 

                "Raine!?" Shuichi's eyes widened and he got onto the tips of his toes trying to find her. He didn't think finding a bluish green head of hair would be hard but he couldn't see her anywhere. 'I've lost her!!?' 

-----

                "Shuichi?" Raine was now standing next to one of the many buildings along the street, her head looking one way and then the other for Shuichi. She didn't see his pink head of hair anywhere. "Oh my…" She frowned, not knowing what to do. She wasn't sure when she lost him, and it had already been twenty minutes since she did notice. He could be far away by now. 

-----

                "RAINE!!?" Shuichi had run back almost all the way to Yuki's apartment, trying to back track where he and Raine had been walking. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked over at her; he had been too immersed in his own thoughts. 'Damn!... I have to call Yuki! He'll know what to do.' He had been searching for about a half hour now and was already out of ideas. He didn't know where to look. Yuki would think he was a complete idiot this time. 

                Shuichi ran through the crowd once more, pulling out his cell phone and he looked at it. He waited until he got a good connection and then dialed the apartment. The phone began to ring and after that one ring Shuichi became anxious. He was standing by a road sign, watching the other people pass and searching for Raine at the same time. 

                He growled loudly when the answering machine picked up. 'Yuki better not be asleep!' Shuichi held the phone close to his face As soon as the beep was heard Shuichi started to speak, "YUKI!!! She's gone! Yuki, I don't know where she went! YUKI WAKE U-"

                _"I'm awake, idiot."_

                "Yuki!" Shuichi sighed in relief. "You gotta help me!" 

_                "What are you talking about, brat? You lost Raine?"_

                "We were walking to the restaurant and I wasn't really paying attention to where she was. I thought she was still at my side. And then when we were almost to the place I glanced over and she was gone! I've been searching for a half hour but I couldn't find her. I need help, Yuki!" Shuichi didn't take a breath with his explanation, he needed Yuki to hurry. 

                _"Why is this not surprising?"_

                "Yuuuuuuki, now is not the time for you to say how stupid I am! I need help!" He whined. 

                _"Where are you?"_

                "Um…" Shuichi turned around and looked up and around just now realizing he was across the street from the apartment building. "Across the street… Damn, I didn't even notice that! Bah! Yuki I'm so confused and scared! Raine doesn't know where to go!" 

                _"Shuichi!__ Calm down!"_

                "I can't Yuki! What if something bad happens to her? She is so sweet and kind! Who knows who will get her!" He was almost on the verge of hyperventilating. 

                _"Just calm down and stay where you are. I'm coming down."_

                "Yuuuuuuki, hurry!" Shuichi heard a click as Yuki hung up the phone. His eyes began to look back and forth as he waited for his lover to come down from the apartment. He soon began chewing on the antenna to his cell phone as he became even more worried. "RAINE!!?"

                Shuichi began to bounce on the tips of his toes as the minutes passed by. He didn't know how long he waited but as soon as he spotted his lover across the street he began waving his hand frantically. Another minute passed and Yuki came walking, briskly, over to Shuichi. "Yuuuki! I'm so glad you came down! I don't know what to do!" 

                "Calm down." Yuki frowned, his eyes scanning the crowds before he looked down at his lover. "Let's split up. You head that way," Yuki pointed ahead, "I have my cell."

                That was all Shuichi needed to hear and he took off like a bullet down the street, Yuki heading in the opposite direction. 

-----

                Raine had been walking around for almost two hours now. None of the places she had been passing looked familiar. Now she was kicking herself for not paying more attention to where she and Shuichi had been walking. She let out a loud sigh as she followed another crowd across the street. For a moment she let herself look at all the things that were different then what she remembered. The machines on wheels were interesting. No horses. 

                Up ahead she saw a park, so she decided to head there. 'Maybe Shuichi will head this way?' Raine thought to herself. 'I *hope* he heads this way. I'm such an idiot.' Her shoulders slouched in defeat. It only took another minute for Raine to find her way into the park, and suddenly it looked familiar. 'Hey, this is where I came the other night… Where Shuichi found me! Oh, I bet he'll look here.' Suddenly Raine felt a little bit better and hope came back. 

                As she was walking through the park she watched all of the humans doing the same. Most of them seemed really happy, though she did see a couple that looked like they were ready to kill each other. Raine frowned slightly when that couple passed; she subtly probed their feelings and found them both hurt and angered over something. She wondered what it was and hoped they worked what ever it was out. 

                She hated to see couples mad at each other, 'Though, if it was truly meant to be they will figure things out for themselves.' Suddenly Raine wondered what she should be worried about humans she hadn't even met. She wondered if it was because thinking those things made her think of her own past. And she knew it was time she started to remember, no matter how much it hurt.

                It had been a long time since Raine had fallen in love. She could remember her and her love taking long walks at night, silent but together. Those were the times she missed the most, the quiet nights together in the open night air. Though the air was a lot cleaner back there then it was here. She wondered if the entire world's air was as dirty as the air here. She also wished there had been a park as nice as this one back then too. 'Though, it doesn't matter. Just being with Charlie made almost anything a wonderful experience.' 

                'Charlie...' Raine sighed as she found a bench that was unoccupied and she sat down. 'Charlie Betony… you promised me… you would love me forever… and I did the same…' She sighed softly, glancing over at an older couple as they walked past. She smiled at there clasped hands, her own hands coming up to her chest. She clenched her hands together, her eyes closing in concentration. After a moment Raine's eyes opened and so did her hands, now lying on her palms was a modest diamond ring. 'After all these years, I still feel the same way… I can't stop loving you.' She closed her eyes once more picturing him in her mind, a soft smile appearing on her face. 'No matter how hard I try.'

------

                "RAINE!?" Shuichi ran down the street, his head snapping one way and then another. He had to find Raine. She had been missing for over three hours now and Shuichi was beginning to panic. He didn't want to imagine what could happen to her if she was alone for too much longer. There were a lot of weirdoes and he wanted to protect her from them.

                "Shuichi!!" Shuichi stopped and blinked as he heard his lover calling to him. But he couldn't see Yuki anywhere. "Over here!" Turning around fully Shuichi spotted Yuki down the street, his hand in the air to get Shuichi's attention.

                "Yuki!!" He quickly ran over to his lover's side, anxious for a report. "Did you find her!?"

                "Do you see her with me?" Yuki sighed out glaring down at Shuichi. Though he wasn't mad at his lover, he was frustrated that he couldn't find Raine. 

                "Yuki, where can she be?..." Shuichi's eyes fell to the ground; he felt like crying and went with the feeling. Tears began streaming down his face and he couldn't hold back his sniffles. 

                Yuki sighed and rested a hand a top Shuichi's head, running his fingers through the soft pink hair. "Don't cry. We'll find her. Come on we'll look together." Moving his hand from Shuichi's hair, the novelist grabbed his lover's hand gently and he began walking. 

                Shuichi sniffled some more, the tears still flowing as he slowly followed behind Yuki in silence. 

-----

                Raine studied her ring for some time. She had kept the ring close to her heart for over ninety years, keeping the symbol of her commitment to one human from the other Sprites when she had returned "home". It wasn't unusual for a Sprite to fall in love with a human and spend the rest of their lives with them. So that wasn't the reason why she hid the ring, she just kept everything to herself, trying to hide the pain she felt from everyone, including her. 

                Raine's eyes ran over the edges of the small diamond chip that was on the ring. Charlie wasn't a wealthy man, but the price of the ring didn't matter to Raine, only the sentiment of it. Raine had been close to giving up her long life to age at the same rate as her human husband, but she never got the chance. She quickly stopped that train of thought. 

                She closed her hand over the ring and when she opened it again the ring was gone. She didn't like thinking about what happened, it hurt too much, but there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think of her husband. He was a good, caring and loving man. Raine missed him.

-----

                Yuki was still holding Shuichi's hand, though the singer had stopped crying and was now just depressed. 'He's no help.' The writer sighed, his eyes now locked on the park he saw straight ahead. He hadn't checked there yet so that's where he was heading. As soon as he was heading down the stone path he caught the site of a familiar head of blue-green hair. "Finally." Up ahead, sitting by herself on a bench, was Raine. She was smiling softly and her eyes were fixed ahead. She looked lost in thought. 

                "Finally?" Shuichi looked up at Yuki, confused. Yuki stopped and pointed ahead. Blinking several times, Shuichi followed the finger and saw Raine. "RAINE!!" Shuichi's eyes widened and in an instant he was running at full speed for the Sprite. 

-----

                Raine, who had been lost in thought, blinked at the call of her name. Just as she was turning her head to the right Shuichi latched onto her, hugging tightly. "Shuichi?"

                "We found you!! I was so worried! I was afraid someone had gotten you and did horrible, horrible things to you!" Shuichi hugged her even tighter, almost in tears once more. "I would have died if something happened to you!"

                "Shuichi! Let her breathe!" Yuki snapped as he walked over, Raine was turning a little blue from lack of air.

                "Oh!" Shuichi leaned back, "I'm sorry! Are you okay!?" 

                Raine held up her hand, waving it slightly as she took several deep breaths. "I'm okay. You just startled me." She looked up at the two and smiled warmly. "I was hoping you would look here… I wasn't sure where to go after I lost sight of Shuichi." She blushed slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where you were… and then I realized you weren't there."

                "No, it's not your fault!" Shuichi sat down on the bench next to her. "It was my fault; I should have been paying attention. I wasn't paying attention to where you were either. And you are not familiar with this area, so I should have been paying attention to you."

                "I searched for you." She smiled softly, "It's amazing how I couldn't spot that pink head of yours anywhere." 

                "I couldn't find you either!" Shuichi laughed, "I thought that with your hair color it would be easy to find you. But I couldn't." 

                Yuki sighed loudly; they had both lost each other. "Idiots. The both of you." Shuichi continued to laugh, his hand going to the bad of his head. 

                "I know I am." Shuichi admitted.

                "Yeah, me too." Raine chuckled, her eyes looking from both Shuichi then to Yuki. 

                Yuki just shook his head. "Next time you two go out you better pay attention… Or tie you hands together." Yuki snorted the last part out, turning to head back out of the park.

                "Yuki?" Shuichi stood up grabbing Raine's hand and making her do the same. He wasn't about to lose her again.

                "Let's go eat." Yuki began walking. "I'm hungry." 

===to be continued===

**CCT: The ending was kinda crappy, huh? Heh… I think it is anyway. I just didn't have anywhere else to end it. The next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer, and as I said earlier I will have some more of the others enter. ^__^ (most likely K, Fujisaki, Sakano and returning again, Hiro). Well, I need to go do more homework. ;.; Will it ever end?**


	9. Silent Anger

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 9: Silent Anger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. ::nods:: I get something! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC , and probably some OOCness. **

**Notes: Ah, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I have been trying to get them out within three days… but this last week has been kinda bad for me, school wise, so this chapter took it's time forming. ^^ Though chapter 11 is already almost done. Hahaha, don't ask me how that chapter got written before this one, it just kinda happened. And honestly I was hoping to get Shuichi and Raine to NG in this chapter, but my muse decided not yet. I also have a feeling this chapter has a lot off OOCness. Oh, and don't ask me where the scene with the fan girls came from. I really don't know. Bah, I hope someone likes this chapters! ::cries::**

-----

                Raine smiled softly as Shuichi insisted on walking behind her as they walked out of the park. Yuki was walking silently next to Shuichi as the singer kept his eyes trained forward. 

                "You don't have to stare at me, Shuichi." Raine glanced back. 

                "I'm not taking any chances." Shuichi clenched his right fist and held it up, "I will not lose sight of you again!" 

                "Idiot." Yuki mumbled to himself, his hands slipping into his pant pockets. 

                Shuichi quickly turned around, walking backwards, as he looked at Yuki. "What was that!?" He now clenched both fists. "Why did you call me an idiot!? I was so worried about her when she was missing and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again! Why am I an idiot for that?" 

                Yuki didn't respond he only stopped walking. Shuichi continued to walk, his eyes glaring at Yuki, but he was quickly stopped by Yuki grabbing his collar and yanking him back against him. "What was that for!?" Yuki raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his lover, his one arm now around his shoulders, and he pointed ahead. Shuichi blinked and turned his head to glance back, he had almost walked into on coming traffic. "Oh…" 

                Raine, who was standing on the other side of Yuki blinked, "You need to be more carefully, Shuichi." She shook her head, "You could have gotten hit if Yuki-san hadn't stopped you." 

                Shuichi slowly turned around, continuing to blink as he stared at the street now ahead of him. He didn't move again, or speak, until he felt Yuki's arm slip from around him. He quickly grabbed his lover's hand and turned, seeing hearts. "Aw, Yuki!! You saved me!" In an instant Shuichi was latched onto Yuki, snuggling against him. "I love you!" 

                Yuki sighed loudly, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other people around him, and the giggling coming from Raine. 

-----

                Raine sat silently and picked at her salad. Yuki had let Shuichi pick where they ate and he picked the nearest fast food joint. This was much to Yuki's dismay, and Raine didn't really care. Though now she was starting to, the salad was horrible, but she didn't want to not eat it.

                Yuki took another bite of his sandwich, frowning to himself as he chewed. Now he knew better then to let Shuichi pick, 'The idiot has horrible taste.' Yuki thought to himself. 

                Shuichi sat next to Yuki in the booth, his eyes closed in pure joy as he sunk his teeth into his hamburger. He began humming happily as he chewed, and thought to himself, 'I love this place!' After he took another bite Shuichi began to bounce back and forth in his seat, enjoying his food a little too much. 

                Yuki growled as Shuichi bumped into his, "Watch it, brat. Can't you sit still?" 

                "Hm?" Shuichi opened his eyes and looked over at his lover, blinking. "What was that?" 

                Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes, "I asked if you could sit still?" 

                "Oh!" Shuichi laughed nervously and nodded, "Sure I can, Yuki!" He smiled at his lover and then continued to eat. Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

                "You really enjoy this place, don't you Shuichi?" Raine chuckled, watching the singer eat with enthusiasm. 

                "Mm-hm!" Shuichi nodded enthusiastically. 

                "He has not taste." Yuki snorted, crossing his arms as he looked away from their booth. It was then he noticed a group of teenage girls staring directly at his booth from the corner of his eye. The girls were giggling and whispering to each other. Yuki could hear part of their conversation, having excellent hearing. 

                _//"That is Yuki Eiri." One of the girls said._

_                "And that's Shindou-san from 'Bad Luck'" Another whispered in what sounded like disgust. _

_                "So he is still with him then." The first sighed out. "I can't believe he *wants* to be with a flake like Shindou-san. Did you see him last week on that music show. He was acting like a five year old."_

_                "I know." A third one nodded. "I don't understand how Yuki-san can stand him. He's an idiot."\\_

                "I do to have taste!" Shuichi frowned. "This place is good!" Yuki wasn't even paying attention to his lover; he was beginning to slide himself out of the booth. "Yuki?"

                "Let's go." Yuki's tone was steady, the tone that left no room for argument. 

                Of course Shuichi never listened to it, "But I'm not finished!" 

                "Yuki-san?" Raine frowned, not understanding the man. Earlier he was content, but now he was feeling anxious and upset. He was trying to avoid something, but she wasn't sure what. 

                "We're going. Bring the rest of your food with you." Yuki was now standing. 

                "…" Raine continued to frown as she slid out from her side of the booth. 

                "But, Yuki-"

                "Shuichi, please." Yuki sighed, staring down at his stubborn lover. 

                "…Okay…" Shuichi finally nodded and slid his way out of the booth, as he did so Yuki turned to head out of the restaurant. Shuichi blinked, looking at Raine, at the same time he grabbed the rest of his hamburger, shoving it in his mouth. 

                "He's anxious about something." Raine offered with a shrug. 

                "Anxious?" He swallowed his food and then shook his head and then took off after his wayward lover. "Yuki!" Shuichi ran out the door and looked left and found Yuki waiting for him by a lamppost. He was now smoking. As soon as Raine was next to him Shuichi walked over to Yuki. "Yuki, what's the matter?" 

                "They were watching me." Yuki snorted out. 

                "They?" Shuichi frowned, "Who's they?" Yuki just shook his head and began walking back towards their apartment. "Yuki." He followed his lover, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

                "I'm fine." Yuki took another drag from his cigarette. 

                "You don't look fine. And who were you talking about?" 

                "A group of girls."

                "Huh?" Shuichi blinked, looking over Raine as if she knew what he was talking about. The Sprite only shrugged. 

                "There was a group of girls staring at me. I didn't like it. There, happy?" Yuki glanced over at Shuichi, glaring. 'I can't tell him what they said.' 

                "Oh… okay." He was about to leave it at that, but then he frowned, "Why did we leave though? It's not like we haven't had fan girls staring at you, or me, before. You've never been one to run from it, as long as they just stared."

                "Well, I didn't want to stay there this time, okay?" Yuki sighed, finishing off his cigarette and flicking the butt into the street. 

                "I just don't understand you, Yuki." Shuichi shook his head, sighing dramatically and shrugging his shoulders. "You are loved by so many, and yet you don't enjoy the stares!" Shuichi suddenly began swaying as if entranced as he walked. "Every time a fan looks at me my heart flutters saying, 'they love Shuichi Shindou, and they want you! But they can not have you for your heart belongs to another!'" He had stopped his walking and was now laughing to himself, his hands clenched and pressed against his chest.  

                Yuki ignored Shuichi and continued walking, his head shaking as he mumbled to himself about Shuichi being a moron. 

                Raine had paused momentarily to watch Shuichi, but then she started walking again to catch up to Yuki. "Is it okay to leave him like that, Yuki-san?"

                "He knows his way home." Yuki said, his eyes glancing at Raine for a brief moment before they focused ahead once more. 

-----

                Raine sat on the couch of Yuki and Shuichi's apartment once more. She and Yuki had arrived only minutes before, and the writer was now locked up in his office once more. Something was bothering the blonde but she couldn't understand what. She just sighed and wiggled her toes waiting for Shuichi. 

                It was another five minutes before Shuichi came running into the apartment, the door slamming open and shut. Raine could hear his feet padding rapidly down the hall and into the living room. "You guys left me!" Shuichi pointed an accusing finger at Raine, painting heavily.

                Raine quickly covered her mouth to keep from giggling out loud. Shuichi looked funny, panting, cheeks red, one index finger pointed at her. After a moment she dropped her hand, not caring she was smiling, "Yes. We did." 

                Shuichi's shoulders slouched and he dropped his hand. He hadn't expected her to agree. "Yeah… well." He frowned. "That wasn't nice."

                "Yuki-san said you knew your way home and he kept going. So, I followed." She shrugged, that smile still on her face. 

                "Sounds like something Yuki would say." Shuichi pouted slightly and Raine nodded. "Where is my moody lover anyway?" He looked around the living room, noting an absent Yuki.

                "He went into his office as soon as we came in."

                "Is he still… anxious?" Shuichi remembered the term Raine had used before. 

                "Yes." She nodded, "I think it would be best to leave him alone for now." 

                Shuichi moved to the couch and sat down next to Raine. "Yeah, I think you are right." 

-----

                Yuki had spent the rest of the day, and most of the night, in his office. He ignored Shuichi as the singer knocked on the door only an hour before. He told Yuki he was heading to bed, and he asked if he was going to join him. Yuki just gave a quick "No" and Shuichi had left him alone. 

                He knew he was being unfair to his lover, but he wanted time to think. He was, in all honesty, furious at the girls' harsh words about his lover. True his lover could act childish some --most-- of the time. But he wasn't an idiot. Yuki liked to call him one, but he knew Shuichi wasn't. At first Shuichi's hyper and child-like behavior had annoyed the hell out of Yuki, but over time he grew amused at the young singers antics. Before he would have agreed with the girls' about Shuichi being an idiot, but now the words only pissed him off. 

                'He's not *an* idiot… He's *my* idiot.' Yuki's mind growled, possessively. Sighing out loud Yuki glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was well past midnight. and he was beginning to feel tired. He had sat in his office for over eight hours with nothing but a pack of cigarettes, which he finished almost an hour ago. He was rather proud of himself; he hadn't had a craving for a beer or even food, too upset to really think about either. 

                Sighing loudly once more Yuki finally stood up from his seat. He stretched his back slowly, letting all of the kinks out. After he was through he glanced around a moment before heading for the door. He was about to head straight to the bedroom, but at the last moment he changed his mind and headed to the living room to check up on Raine. The apartment was quiet and dark. 

                He stopped in the doorway to the living room, and even in the darkness, he could see Raine asleep on the couch. She was curled up on her side facing the back of the couch. The blanket wrapped around her and she appeared to be holding it in her hands. He also noted that Shuichi's Play Station was still out and all of the games scattered along the floor. He had heard the sounds of DDR earlier that evening and wasn't surprised at the mess left over. Shuichi rarely picked things up unless yelled at to do so. 

                Yuki turned his attention back to Raine for a minute but then turned and headed for the bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he could hear the soft sound of his lover sleeping. Without even realizing it, the corners of Yuki's mouth lifted slowly in a soft smile. Shuichi was lying on his side, the thin sheets entangled in his legs and the comforter fallen to the floor. Yuki, shaking his head, moved over to the bed. He was too tired to change so he just slid in bed with what he was wearing. As if sensing Yuki's presence Shuichi mumbled an "I love you" and then fell silent. 

                Yuki lay on his side, watching Shuichi, for some time. Then without hesitating any longer, he reached over and pulled his sleeping lover to his chest and held him gently falling promptly to sleep. 

-----

                "AHHHH!! YUKI WHAT TIME IS IT!!?" Shuichi --ignoring the fact that Yuki's arms were wrapped around his waist and his head on his chest-- sat bolt upright. Yuki made an undignified 'oof' sound and his head fell into Shuichi's lap. Before he could straighten himself, or even wake up, Shuichi was pushing him off. "There's no time for that now, Yuki! What time is it?" Shuichi's mind noted the sunlight streaming in through the half open curtains as it looked over at the alarm clock. It was eight-twenty. "AHHHH!!! I'M LATE!"

                Yuki sat up, rubbing his nose --it having slammed into Shuichi's thigh. "Damn it brat! What is wrong with you!?" Shuichi was ignoring Yuki as he jumped out of bed, running to the closet, pulling out an outfit to wear for the day. 

                "K is going to kill me! Why can't I ever wake up on time!? Why can't I ever remember to set the alarm!? Why, why, why, why!?" Clothes in hand Shuichi dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

                Yuki sat on the bed, shaking his head and growling to himself. After a moment he just sighed, not angry at Shuichi any more, he was just tired once more. He laid back down and it was then he heard the shower start, and the sound of things being dropped. 'Idiot.' 

-----

                After taking a ten minute shower, Shuichi quickly got dressed and then rushed out of the bathroom and back into the bed room. He leaned over and quickly gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek, the author still awake lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

                "Yuki, can you bring Raine to the studio about lunch time, I don't have time to wait for her to get ready. I'm already so late! Thank you Yuki! I'll call you when it's okay to come by!!" He gave his lover another kiss, not waiting for a reply, and then he bounded out of the room. 

                Yuki sat up once more, frowning. 'I have to go to the studio?' He snorted, shaking his head. He could hear Shuichi yelling a good morning to Raine and a second later he heard the front door slamming shut with a loud "Bye" accompanying it. "Idiot."

===to be continued===

**CCT: Well, that's all for now. ^^; Was it as bad as I think it is? Shuichi and Raine *will* be at NG in the next chapter! I swear it! Maybe Yuki will stay there too, not sure yet. I hope I can get the next chapter out by Tuesday, but it all depends on how my classes go. Okay, please leave me some feedback, it really does help me. ^__^ Sometimes even helps me to see where I want to go! Thanks a lot for reading this so far and all of the reviews I have received! ::hugs all::**


	10. A Little Help

**Title: Autumn's Raine******

**Chapter 10: A Little Help**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. ::nods:: I get something! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, a little AU, OC, and probably some OOCness. **

**Notes: Bah… I'm bad. ::lowers head in shame:: I'm sorry! It took me soooo long to finish this chapter. ::cries:: I tried, really! It's just that I couldn't get to where I wanted everyone to be and it was frustrating me! And then I was planning on giving you all two chapters for the long wait, but I don't think I am going to be able to finish the next chapter before I go on my little vacation Wednesday… so, I decided to just post this one, and if I finish the next one before I go I'll post it. I hope that's okay. o.o Mmm, what else was I going to say?... oh, and the one chapter I had finished got pushed back another chapter, I'm trying to go for detail. Trying. Heh. Oh well, on with the chapter! I know it's kinda short for the wait, but it's the best I could do.**

-----

                Raine had woken up to the sound of someone yelling. She sat bolt up right, the blanket she had over her falling to the floor. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she glanced around the living room. 'Who was that?...' She was just letting out a yawn when the voice was heard once more.

                "AHHHH!!! I'M LATE!" Raine's head snapped to the right. It was Shuichi yelling from the bedroom down the hall. She chuckled to herself and stretched trying to get the crick out of her neck. She had fallen asleep last night while watching something Shuichi had called 'Evangelion'. It had a couple other words before it, but that was the only thing she could remember. It had been interesting, if that was the right word, but she was so tired that she had been falling asleep during the third episode, it was then that Shuichi told her to go to sleep. She had agreed he to went to bed. Raine wondered what time Yuki had gone to bed, or if he had at all. 

                She sat silently on the couch for a good while, not thinking of anything in particular, just sitting. Then suddenly Raine heard someone rushing down the hall and a second later Shuichi bounded into the living room at top speed. 

                "Good morning Raine!" He said quickly as he ran around the living room, obviously looking for something.

                "Good morning." She smiled back, watching in amusement as the singer continued to rush about.

                "Oh, forget it! I don't have time to look for it!" Shuichi stopped, having only been looking for a second, huffing. He shook his head and then ran to the front door, Raine blinked. "BYE!" She blinked again when the door slammed. 

                "Obviously in a hurry." She chuckled to herself, lying back down.

-----

                Shuichi ran out of the apartment building at top speed. "Late! Late! Late!" He mumbled to himself as he ran, dodging all of the people that were walking along the street and getting in his way. "Why am I always late!?" Shuichi clutched the bag he had grabbed on his way out to his chest; he hadn't even bothered to put it around his shoulder. "K is going to kill me! I know it! I'm too young to die!" 

                Shuichi bounced from foot to foot when he was forced to stop, waiting for the walking sign to appear for him to cross the street. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" As soon as it was safe to walk Shuichi pushed past the other people and continued to run. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" 

-----

                Yuki lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He growled softly. Now he couldn't sleep, the idiot had woken him up completely with his running around and yelling. Glancing over at the clock Yuki noted it was only nine. "Damn it." Sitting up once more Yuki sighed, he knew there was no way he could get back to sleep right now even if he really wanted too. 

                'I guess I might as well get ready now… Shuichi will most likely call around one. He always calls around one.' 

-----

                Raine found she couldn't stay lying down for too long, she was wide awake now. She was now sitting Indian style on the couch, the blanket lying across her lap. She let her eyes roam around the room she was beginning to get used to. As her eyes moved over the coffee table something caught her eyes, she slowly leaned forward and lifted the drawing she had done the day before. 

                Holding the drawing up a little Raine looked over it before she placed it down once more and it was then she noticed something lying partially hidden underneath the coffee table. She frowned slightly, leaning forward and picked up Shuichi's notebook. 'I bet you this is what he seemed to be looking for this morning.' Raine laughed softly to herself; absent mindedly she began flipping through the pages. The first few pages had little doodles all over them. They were doodles of, Raine was sure, Yuki. She chuckled at one of the pages; it was a doodle of Shuichi and Yuki hugging. 'He's cute.' She shook her head, flipping through the pages some more before she stumbled on the last one with writing on it. 

                Raine scanned over the scratchy kanji, trying to read it. It wasn't that she couldn't read kanji, in fact she could read, write and speak several languages, it was just Shuichi's writing was very sloppy. That and he had words crossed out all over the page. 

------------------------------------------------------------

I break through the cordon and the siren sounds;

I won't go back; I won't look back at all...

------------------------------------------------------------

                'This must be that song he was working on yesterday. The one that kept making him growl over in frustration.' 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

If the future says "No trespassing," I'll surely sneak into it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

                'Hmm… That's all he has? No wonder he was getting frustrated. Maybe I can help him.' Raine looked around the coffee table, looking for a pen or a pencil. She didn't see one. 'I wonder if Yuki-san has some in his office… He's still asleep, maybe I can get one without him knowing…' She slowly stood up, walking as quietly as she could over to the office door, there she froze. 'I shouldn't go in… That would be very rude of me.' Raine clutched the notebook to her chest, staring at the slightly open office door. 

-----

                Yuki had just pulled out his clothes for the day, a pair of black slacks and his deep violet button-up shirt. He was just about to head into the shower when he thought of something else. 'I guess I should check on Raine before I get ready. She probably went back to sleep after Shuichi stormed out.' 

                He placed his clothes on the bed and then made his way out of the room. As soon as he stepped out into the hallway he caught sight of Raine. She was standing quietly in front of his office. 'What is she doing?' Turning towards the Sprite Yuki raised one slim eyebrow. "Raine?" 

-----

                Raine continued to just stand in the hallway, staring at the door. She didn't even know how long she had been standing, probably ten minutes already.

                "Raine?"

                Raine blinked, turning quickly towards the voice. Yuki was standing a few feet from her down the hall. She hadn't heard him. "Ah… Yuki-san! I'm sorry." 

                "For what?" 

                "Oh, well… for not hearing you coming. I suppose."

                "Ah. What are you doing standing there?" 

                "Oh… well… see…" Raine held up Shuichi's notebook, "Shuichi had been writing a new song… and seems to have taken a slow start and I wanted to help him. But then I couldn't find anything to write with. I was going to go in your office to see if I could find one, but then I thought that would be very rude of me… so… I just kinda ended up standing here. Like an idiot." She sighed the last part out. 

                "I see." Yuki looked Raine over for a moment and then moved over to the door, opening it and stepping in. He moved over to his desk, picking up the half used pencil he had lying on it. He moved back over to Raine, who was still just standing there. "Here." He held out the pencil.

                "Oh…" She smiled softly, taking the pencil and looking up at Yuki. "Thank you, Yuki-san! I'm gonna help Shuichi with his song." Raine nodded and began heading towards the living room.

                "Raine." The Sprite blinked, turning towards Yuki. "Let me see what he as so far." 

                "Oh, sure. I don't think Shuichi would mind you seeing it." She walked back over, holding out the notebook. She still had it turned to the page with the three lines scribbled on. 

                Yuki looked over the three lines and frowned slightly, "You are planning to work with this?"

                Raine nodded enthusiastically, taking the notebook back as Yuki handed it over, "Yes. Well, I'm going to try anyway." She looked down at the paper, "Even if I have only been around Shuichi for the past two days I have a good understanding of his feelings towards you. And I also have a hunch that he was writing this song about you." She flipped to the page before this one, showing Yuki the doodle, "He really loves you. You know that?" She gave Yuki another smile, not waiting for his reply as she headed back towards the living room.

                'I know.' His mind whispered in reply, before he voiced out something else. He walked over to the living room, glancing over at Raine as she was now sitting on the couch. "Shuichi wants me to take you to NG at lunch, which for him is usually around one o'clock. I'm going to get ready now. After I'm done you can take a shower and get ready, I'm going to take you shopping." Yuki couldn't believe that last part had come out of his mouth, though in reality he knew it was a good idea.

                "Shopping?" Raine frowned slightly.

                "Yes. You need clothes. You can't keep wearing that same outfit Shuichi lent you on Saturday. And since we don't know how long you are staying, it seems only fitting that we get you some clothes of your own." 

                She blinked and just stared at Yuki for a moment. Then she smiled once more, "Thank you, Yuki-san. That is very kind." 

                Yuki just nodded before he disappeared back down the hall. Raine smiled as she watched him leave. 

-----

                Shuichi, panting heavily, ran out of the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened. He made his way down the hallway, and he slid to a stop in front of the door to his band's normal rehearsing room. He blinked when he spotted a note on the door. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Shuichi,

The room is still being repaired; meet us down in the basement.

--Hiro__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                "Still!?" Shuichi huffed, "The accident happened last Wednesday. You would think they could repair the little bit of burn marks by now!" He suddenly giggled as he remembered the look on Fujisaki's face when the amps had exploded. Shuichi wouldn't admit it, not even to Hiro, but he was the one who had messed with the buttons. He stood there for another minute, remembering that incident, before he remembered he was already late. Quickly snatching the note from the door, Shuichi ran back to the elevator.

-----

                Hiro, Fujisaki, K and Sakano were all sitting in the basement in total silence. Hiro was the first to break the hour of silence by sighing rather loudly. He let his eyes scan the room that they were forced to be in. When the amps had blown last week they were forced to move rooms, and this was the only one that was open. Or at least that's what Tohma had told K, though Hiro and Fujisaki thought it was a form of punishment for their band burning the other room. 

                The basement was cold, dark and dirty. Hiro didn't like it, but if this is the only place they could practice then that is where he would be. Or at least he would be practicing there if Shuichi would show up. Hiro began to wonder if the arrival of Shuichi's "cousin" was the cause of his tardiness, but then he remembered that Shuichi was always late. Visiting relatives or not. 

                Taking a second to glance at the other people in the room, Hiro noticed Fujisaki was glaring hard at the wall ahead, Sakano was crying silently while shaking his head back and forth, and K was sitting in a chair polishing his gun. It was then that all four heard loud foot falls heading their way. 

                "I'M HERE!!" The door above the short set of steps that lead down to the basement flew open and Shuichi came rushing down the stairs. "I'm sorry!! I forgot to set my alarm and then I woke up late and then I couldn't find my notebook with my new lyrics in them and and and…" He trailed off, having reached the end of the stairs and found himself at the wrong end of K's gun. "K…"

                "Over an hour late." K glared slightly, the gun not wavering. 

                "K-san!" Sakano ran over to K, "Don't shoot him!" Shuichi nodded quickly in agreement. 

                K continued to glare but the gun slowly lowered. "Over an hour late." 

                "I know. I'm sorry." Shuichi laughed a little nervously, "I really need to remember to set my alarm clock." 

                "Yes you do, Shindou-san." Fujisaki sighed loudly, "Can we get to rehearsing now."

                Hiro nodded, "Yeah, let's get to work." 

                Shuichi nodded too, thankful to move on and get out of the hot seat. He dropped his bag next to the steps and moved further into the basement with a little disgust. He didn't like this room, it was too dirty, but it was his fault they were there so he wasn't going to say anything. At least not out loud. 

-----

                Raine sat with her legs crossed underneath her, the notebook on her lap and pencil in her hand. She could faintly hear the shower running in the background, but she ignored it. 'Let's see…' Closing her eyes for a moment Raine let the three lines run through her head and then she opened her eyes and rewrote the lyrics in her own writing on a fresh page. She then frowned and erased the words, decided to start fresh and work the lines in later on. 

                For a few moments she sat there, thinking over how to start the song off. It was going to be sung in Japanese, so wording would be different then if it were to be sung in English. After that was established in her mind she decided that she knew exactly how Shuichi felt about Yuki, just from feeling his emotions the days before, and thinking over the three lines again she knew exactly how to start. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to go falling in love with you; even a furious brake won't stop this,

No matter who (tries to) stop me now.

Since it gets stronger every time I hit and am hit by the borders of common sense,

I'll climb over the wall and speed up; I can't stop lovin' you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Raine smiled brightly and nodded, "A good start!" 

===to be continued===

**CCT: Well, there you have it! I'm going to try and finish the next chapter for you by Wednesday. ::prays she can do like she wants:: But, aside from the normal reviews I want (hehe), I have a question for those of you who have been reading since the beginning and have liked the story so far. (Especially the character Raine.) I wanted to know how you guys wanted me to deal with Raine's past that will be revealed in a few more chapters. I want to know now because I like to have my ideas down a head of time, so I have something to shoot for (even if it's not always what I actually go with). I have two ways of dealing with it: one I can write it with Raine just telling whoever (don't want to say who she tells it to yet) and that's all; or the other idea I had was having it done in a flashback where one entire chapter is just Raine's "story". So, please tell me what you think of this chapter, and also which way you want me to go for Raine's past. ^__^ Thanks a lot everyone! (oh, I have a new blog for my fanfics. figure I might as well plug it here: http://graspingat.pitas.com)**


	11. Shopping Trips and The Hell Thereafter s...

**Title: **Autumn's Raine****

**Chapter 11 (snippet):** Shopping Trips and the Hell Thereafter****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gravi characters. I do "own" Raine. o.o She's mine… yes, mine. ::nods:: I get something!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, a little AU, OC, and probably some OOCness.

**Notes: **Bah! I am a horrible, horrible person!! ::cries:: I haven't been working on any of my fics like I should I have been~ ::cries some more:: I'm sorry you guys! After Thanksgiving I kinda lost where I was going on this fic… and then I went on a trip for a little over a week during Christmas break and when I came back I didn't feel like writing at all~ But I have gotten back on track, writing everything you will be seeing here in about an hour. I know it's not a full chapter, but it's the best I can do right now, because I have some homework I REALLY need to be working on. But I felt so bad about not posting anything for so long I had to give you guys something. Don't worry, I am NOT giving up on this fic until it is complete! ((cause I know EXACTLY what I want the last chapter to have… which is sad for me because it is a looooong ways coming. Hehe)) I hope you enjoy this little snippet! The full chapter will replace this one soon! Promise!

===begin snippet===

                Raine smiled up at Yuki as the writer walked into the living room. He was dressed and ready for the day; his hair was still a little damp from his shower, a towel draped over his shoulders. He stopped next to the TV, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. "You can take your shower now, Raine. Everything you need is already in there. And take any clothes you need from our bedroom. I don't have anything that will fit you, but I'm sure the brat wouldn't mind you wearing his clothes for one more day." 

                The Sprite smiled at Yuki's "pet name" for Shuichi, and nodded. "Thank you, Yuki-san." She leaned forward and placed the notebook on the coffee table. She had already finished half of the song, and she was rather happy with how it was turning out. Raine was sure Shuichi would be pleased with it too. After giving Yuki another smile Raine made her way out of the living room and into the bedroom. She glanced over to the closet and moved over to it.

                As she opened the closet she was surprised at all the clothes she found. She didn't think that either Yuki or Shuichi really needed that many things to wear, but then again Shuichi was a performer. He probably needed new things to wear all the time. Shrugging one shoulder slowly, Raine began to rummage through the closet. Soon she stumbled across something that made her pause and blink. Why would there be a skirt and sailor looking-like top in Yuki and Shuichi's closet. She continued to blink and then decided she would rather not know. There was an aura around the outfit, not the best of auras either, almost sad. 

                Shaking her head slowly pulled out a white and blue jersey shirt, figuring that would go with the black pants Shuichi had lent her already. 'I haven't gotten them dirty; I can wear them one more time.' She nodded, and turned to go get the pants which she had left in the living room.  

-----

                "Thank-you Yuki-san." Yuki nodded slowly as Raine placed the notebook on the coffee table and left the living room. As soon as she was out of sight Yuki, taking a long drag from his now lit cigarette, moved over to the coffee table and picked up the notebook. 

                Yuki was quick to note that Raine had very neat writing. 'A lot neater then Shuichi's writing, though that isn't saying too much.' He let himself smirk, if only for a moment before he began to read the lyrics written on the paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to go falling in love with you; even a furious brake won't stop this,

No matter who (tries to) stop me now.

Since it gets stronger every time I hit and am hit by the borders of common sense,

I'll climb over the wall and speed up; I can't stop lovin' you.

To declare "I love you" to someone from the heart --

How often can that happen by chance?

A moment of a person's life can't be enough time

To paint over those feelings.

I break through the cordon and the siren sounds;

I won't go back; I won't look back at all...

I want to go be near you; while I'm stepping on the accelerator of treasuring you,

Ah, stretch out your arms.

Even if the future says "No trespassing," I'll surely sneak into it.

Gazing into your eyes, I'll tell you: I can't stop lovin' you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Taking his time, Yuki read the lyrics twice, 'These aren't too horrible.' He mentally frowned, wondering why he could never be satisfied with anyone's lyrics. As he continued to stare down at the paper he didn't notice Raine standing at the entrance to the living room, watching him silently.

===end of snippet===

**CCT:** Okay, guys! That's all for now! Tell me what you think, and I will try to get this entire chapter out by Saturday. ^__^ Thanks a lot guys for reading! Oh, and thanks for the help with how to get Raine's past into the story! It was a great help.


End file.
